


Floating up the Stairs

by Ladyfiaran



Series: Sol Duga [6]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: F/M, Faked Suicide, Fantasy Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiaran/pseuds/Ladyfiaran
Summary: Josh and Nika have been together for two years and have settled into a happy relationship. When her grandparents tell her a bombshell about her mother, it is up to Josh and Nika to go to Argentina to investigate.
Relationships: Josh Klinghoffer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sol Duga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"Pierre and Maria, I am so disappointed in you. In spite of Nika's odd birth, you should have told her" said Hugo sternly.

Pierre Lacroix sighed and ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair, wishing he still smoked. "Hugo, that would have made Zoe even harder on Nika. She was groomed to be a prodigy Zoe could show off on telly, and to have her know about the Sol Duga would have been overwhelming", he said.

"I understand, but Nika is a Lacroix, through her mother. I know her father is sort of famous, but she ought to know. I have news, but she needs to know", said Hugo.

"Is she to go on a mission? But she has her teaching, and she won't go without Josh", said Maria.

"You know we never go alone on our missions, Maria. I am certain that her young man may freak out and I hope we don't have to zap him. It would be a shame, he is very talented", said Hugo.

"Yes, I quite liked Dot Hacker's latest album. Josh is a brilliant musician, he makes her so happy. Don't you dare hurt him", admonished Maria.

"Of course not, but you know our rules", he said.

The wizard's face grew serious. "It's about Zoe, one of our members saw her in Argentina", he said.

Pierre bolted upright, his purplish-blue eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. "But we identified the body at the morgue, the dental records matched up", he whispered.

"It looks as though I'm not the only shape shifter in the organization. Zoe might have faked her death, found a cadaver and changed the teeth. If that is the case, she must be punished. She left behind her daughter and shifted without permission, our member saw her in the 1920s. If that is her, she must be punished for unauthorized time travel and shifting", said Hugo.

"So you want Nika to find her mother", Pierre stayed.

"Yes, and if Josh understands he will come along", said Hugo.


	2. Chapter 1

Nika couldn't help the feeling of giddiness and pride as she watched Josh perform with Dot Hacker. Even though they were playing at a club in Pasadena, she was proud to see her boyfriend onstage performing with the band in which he made his best, most innovative music. As always, Josh wore baggy drop crotch pants and a black t-shirt with his shaggy brown hair covered by a beanie, his guitar slung low across his lean body.

The crowd of about 200 people were mostly hipster types in black with the men in beards and jeans and the girls in glasses and Converse, all of them quiet and listening attentively to the music. Nika was dressed in black as well but hers was a more simple, classic style with her black pencil skirt and white blouse and black blazer, her curly dark hair in loose waves around her shoulders. Josh closed his eyes as he played an intricate solo, yet it was muted and not flash like many other players. His high tenor voice reached falsetto levels on occasion as his vocals floated above the delicate, keyboard-heavy music.

Josh beamed with pride and he felt a combination of euphoria and exhaustion after the show. He loved seeing Nika in the crowd watching with with those lovely purplish-blue eyes and couldn't wait to take her home, his heart racing in anticipation. He brushed off his bandmates' good natured teasing as he took a quick shower and changed into pair of baggy black sweatpants and a Beatles t-shirt before putting away his gear. "That was an amazing show!", said Nika happily.

Josh hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, my Night Owl", he chuckled.

"I mean it, especially your leads on Disorder. I thought I heard a bit of Radiohead in the riff", she said.'

"Correct, I'm rubbing off on you", he teased.

Nika laughed. "I know, I have a rock music for a dad and barely listened to any growing up. And a certain guitarist is going to get a reward", she purred.

Josh immediately grew warm and his brown eyes turned gold with lust. "Be careful, Night Owl. I have to drive us back", he growled.

"I know, we are both patient people", she teased.

Josh said goodbye to his bandmates as he and Nika loaded his guitar, amplifier, keyboards and drum machine into the back of his Volvo. "We'll need to get some rest, we're picking up John and then driving to Palm Springs to visit your family", he said.

"I know, Dad still won't learn how to drive. Flea or someone else has to drive him everywhere, he's so spaced out that driving may not be a good idea", said Nika ruefully.

"Yeah, but that's what makes John a brilliant musician. It's an artist thing, we all have a bit of cloud-cuckoo lander in us", Josh mused aloud.

The short drive from Pasadena to the hills was only twenty minutes as the lights of Los Angeles beckoned in the distance. Even through the city's ever-present smoggy haze, the lights of the city shone through like stars casting their glow around the metropolitan area. The hills were a contrast to the hustle and bustle of rest of LA, the hills looking down on the city lights which glowed like fireflies in a darkened jar.

Josh pulled into the driveway of their modest house and opened the garage door. Nika helped him take out the equipment before they went inside. The lights revealed a large parlor with a brown sofa facing a TV and a coffee table which held a bouquet of peonies in a purple glass jar whose scent filled the air. Next to the parlor was his music room which provided a contrast to the neat and orderly parlor. While the room was cluttered, it was not untidy and there was a sort of order to the room. Piles of CD's and vinyl records were scattered in neat piles around the room, a record player and a CD player resting on a brown table. Several keyboards were pushed against the wall next to a rack of guitars, a drumkit, assorted keyboards and drum machine, a cello and three bases completing the mélange of instruments. Three bookshelves were crammed with all sorts of books, ranging from novels to art books to history and random finds from local used bookshops and charity shops. The whole combined to show this was an artist's lair, unknowable to the normals around them.

Josh placed the guitar and keyboard back in their proper places with the amplifier and drum machine nearby. "When we get back, I have to finish my painting. Otherwise, the texture will be all weird", he mused aloud.

"Both of us need to shut off our brains, but it's so hard. Come to bed, don't you want to see your surprise?", she teased.

A slow smile formed on his face and his brown eyes turned golden. "Of course, I can never deny my Night Owl", he laughed.

Josh followed her upstairs to their room and stripped down to their boxers as Nika went into the bathroom. He wondered what sort of surprise she had in mind and chuckled to himself knowing that watching him perform always made her want to jump his bones and come up with something different.

It seemed as though she took forever and Josh tried to remain patient even if the anticipation made his stomach tense and his heart race. He could hear her in the bathroom and was anxious to see what she was going to do. After a seeming eternity, the door opened and his eyes widened in appreciation...


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow," he murmured.

"You like what you see, Josh?", she teased as he could only nod.

Nika leaned against the doorway, wearing a diaphanous royal blue chiffon Greek peplos with her curly dark hair piled atop her head and a thin golden diadem around her brow. Even though the costume had a long skirt, the fabric was virtually see-through and there was a slit up the side, he could see she was nude underneath. The realization made blood rush south and his mouth go dry, as he watched her walk towards the bed. "I love that outfit, it's fucking sexy", he growled.

Nika chuckled, her dark blue eyes amused. "I knew you would like it, this is a peplos which I bought from Etsy", she replied.

Josh groaned as she joined him on the bed, sitting p and making her straddle his lap. "Bad girl, I feel it. Where did my shy little Night Owl go?", he teased.

"Your Night Owl grew wings", she giggled.

Josh laughed and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. Nika moaned softly against his lips and returned the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. Josh deepened the kiss and they continued to make out for a while, Nika sighing into the kiss when slid the straps of the peplos down her shoulders and squeezed her breast. Josh broke the kiss and planted little kisses along her jawline and down her throat as she moaned. His brown eyes glowed with approval at the sight of her bare breasts. Nika moaned softly when Josh nuzzled her breast before sucking on her nipples, a pool of desire growing in her stomach and between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept his face to her breasts as he continued sucking on her nipples, his arousal growing underneath her legs.

Josh lifted his face from her breasts and Nika saw the desire in his brown eyes them a vivid gold. He quickly took off his boxers and her eyes turned purple with desire when she saw his arousal. "This is a little reward since you played so good tonight", she giggled.

Josh moaned as she gently stroked him as his breathing came out in little gasps. He cursed softly as she kissed the tip before sucking on him. "Fuck yeah", he growled.

His vision grew hazy with lust but he could see Nika's head bent over as she sucked on him, her brown curls coming loose from the knot. His breathing was shallow as she continued to suck on him, his heart racing and the familiar tightening in his abs starting. "Not yet, Night Owl", he murmured as he lifted her face. Nika moaned as he carefully parted her legs under the peplos and gently stroked her with his fingers. "Ride me, Night Owl", he ordered.

Josh watched as Nika sat on his lap and began to ride him as they both groaned. Josh kissed her passionately and his big hands rested on her hips as she began to move on him. Josh sat up against the headboard of the bed loved the sensation and the view as he held Nika and thrust up into her body, her face flushed and blue eyes sparkling. Her breasts were right in front of his face as her hard pink nipples seemed to beckon. He leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth and was rewarded by a soft moan as she fluttered around him. A soft whimper escaped her throat as Josh felt close himself, his hands on her hips growing tighter. Josh kissed her fiercely as he felt her body tighten around him, thrusting one last time into her body a she shuddered softly.

The two of them flopped down on the bed, breathless and pleasantly exhausted. "Lucky we don't tour so much, I need my energy", he teased.

Nika tried to glare at her boyfriend but couldn't help the giggle escaping her lips. "Why shouldn't I reward my handsome, talented boyfriend?", she laughed.

"And I like getting rewards from my beautiful, intelligent girlfriend. Too bad we have to be more discreet at your grandparents' house, they are so British", he chuckled.

"They know we live together, but I wouldn't want to freak them out. Good night, Josh", she said.

"Good night, Night Owl", he said before turning off the light.


	4. Chapter 3

The figure padded up the stairs silently and entered the room. The room was quiet except for the soft snores of the couple in bed, a thin sliver of moonlight coming through the parted windows. Josh rolled over and smiled in his sleep when he felt Nika's body against him, the sensation of sharing a bed with his girlfriend one he knew he would never get tired of. There was a slight chill in the room and he pulled the blanket around them, grumbling softly. He had an odd sensation there was a presence in the room as slowly opened his eyes.

The room as still dark and his eyes slowly adjusted. Josh sat up with a start when he saw the silhouetted figure by the window, grabbing the large paperback book on his nightstand and preparing to throw it. "Relax, Josh. I won't hurt you. Please wake up Nika, we must talk. Rise and Fall of the Third Reich, excellent book", said the figure approvingly in an upper-class English accent.

Josh could only nod as he gently shook her. Nika opened her eyes and saw Josh pointing to the figure as she let out a squeak, clutching the blanket to her chest. "I am sorry to bother you, Nika. Please turn on the light", he said kindly.

With shaking hands, she reached over and turned on the light. In the soft light of the bedroom, the figure appeared as a middle-aged hippie in jeans and a Jefferson Airplane t-shirt, their graying-brown hair in a ponytail. "Who are you? There's nothing here to rob", asked Josh warily. 

"Nonsense, you have quite a collection of musical instruments. I didn't mean to be rude, but I am Hugo Lacroix, the head of Sol Duga", replied the hippie dude.

"Are you Interpol or something? I only smoked pot a few times in high school and tried cocaine once", said Josh.

"Of course not, but I mean no harm. Nika, your family never told you about us, a very big oversight. The Lacroix are one of the four clans of Sol Duga, along with Torres, Sutherland, and Jarvinen", said Hugo.

"Great-Aunt Olivia's last name is Sutherland", said Nika.

"Yes, she married into the Sutherland clan. You are a Lacroix through your mother", said Hugo.

"What the hell is a Sol Duga?", Josh demanded.

"If you don't agree, I will zap your brain so you forget about us. The four clans are all members of Sol Duga. I am Hugo Lacroix, the head of Sol Duga. We are an organization of hereditary time travelers, we help people or prevent things", said Hugo.

There was silence. "That's impossible, that'll bring out the butterfly effect and you'll screw up things worse", said Josh.

"Not really, Bradbury was a brilliant writer but had no idea about time travel. And don't ask us if we can stop Hitler, Germany was such a mess someone worse might have come along", said Hugo.

"I wish you could, Dad's family is Jewish and luckily that side of the family was already here in the US before all that", Josh muttered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Nika, for some reason, your mother and grandparents never told you about us. I will need to speak with them", said Hugo.

"What about Dad?", she asked.

"John is coming along, he ought to know. I have a feeling he could believe me", replied Hugo.

"But how do you travel in time? DeLorean, lighting strike?", asked Josh sarcastically.

Hugo took out a ring from his pocket. At first glance it appeared to be a piece of costume jewelry, a brass ring with an opaque gray stone. On closer inspection, tiny white swirls floated on the smooth surface and slowly moved around. "Cool ring. So you guys use mood rings?", asked Josh, raising an eyebrow.

"You could use a mood ring, but I prefer to use a monochrome ring. I will go with you to Palm Springs, and I would like to meet your father. He is a brilliant musician, but I prefer his solo work", said Hugo.

"Uh, thanks. What is your favorite of Dad's albums?", asked Nika.

"A Will to Death, or Shadows Collide With People. And I love your work with Dot Hacker, Josh. You are a brilliant musician, I'm looking forward to your next album", said Hugo.

"Thanks, I guess. But why are you here, couldn't you wait until we got to Palm Springs? And how did you get in here?", asked Josh.

"I floated in, I can teleport since I am a wizard", replied Hugo.

"Wait, you're a wizard? How old are you?", asked Josh.

"Yes, and I am exactly 3,009 years old", replied Hugo as the couple gaped.

"I suppose that's the normal reaction. Just go to sleep and I'll explain more tomorrow in Palm Springs. May I use the guest room?", he asked as Josh just nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

Josh woke up the next morning and wondered if last night was some sort of really weird dream. "I know, it feels like a weird dream. But I have a feeling about this, I think Dad will actually believe Hugo", said Nika.

"If he's a wizard, I hope he doesn't have ex-ray vision", said Josh with a grimace.

"Same here. I don't know why Pepere and Grandmere never told me about this Sol Duga bunch. And why is Hugo here?", she mused aloud.

"It might be an Alice in Wonderland thing, but we'll just have to see", replied Nika.

Josh was glad the bedroom door was closed as they went to the bathroom to shower. Normally they would have taken their time in the shower, but both were anxious to speak with Hugo and pick up John. Downstairs Hugo had made a pot of coffee and was admiring one of Josh's paintings on the wall. "Is that yours? You have a good eye, Josh", said Hugo.

"Thanks, I painted that. It's three flowers in different states of decay, Fleur d'Cay", Josh replied.

"Baudelaire references, I presume?", asked Hugo.

"I've read Fleur d'Mal, but it was actually three flowers in a vase. It's another artistic outlet for me", said Josh.

"You are very good. Nika, have you phones John?", asked Hugo.

"Should I? But Dad isn't easily freaked out, he might actually think you're cool", said Nika.

"Actually, John is a Torres through his father. Your grandfather Frusciante is half Puerto Rican, his mother was a Torres", said Hugo.

"What? But Torres is a common Spanish name", said Nika in surprise.

"It is, but I know these things. I suppose your great-grandmother never knew or didn't want your grandfather to know", said Hugo.

"But that's only a quarter", she said.

"Sol Duga blood is strong, the abilities manifest itself in anyone who has at least 1/8 Sol Duga heritage. We have very few pure bloods, we don't want inbreeding", replied Hugo.

"Wait, so John is one of you guys? He would actually like that, since he's really into that woo woo stuff", said Josh with a rueful smile.

"Perhaps. I will explain more once we get to Palm Springs. Let's get some breakfast and then pick up John", said Hugo.

"I'm used to making big breakfasts, I did that for Dad when I lived with him so it was one less thing for Mildred to do. He's in the studio all day and wouldn't emerge until late", said Nika as she took out the George Foreman grill and began to cook eggs, bacon and sausage.

"I quite like your father's solo work, the Chili Peppers music is a bit too mainstream for my tastes. I especially liked A Will to Death and Shadows Collide With People. You and John have an excellent musical rapport", said Hugo.

"Thanks. When John and I started writing songs together, we had this great chemistry and just clicked. We love making music together, but John is really into electronic music right now and he'll call me to add some keyboards", said Josh.

"For a skinny lad, you have an appetite", laughed Hugo when breakfast was finished.

"I know, I guess it's a good thing I can't gain weight. And my girlfriend is a good cook", Josh chuckled.

"Hah, I learned from Grandmere. She loves to cook, I learned from the best", said Nika with a laugh.

She rinsed off the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher before going to brush her teeth and get dressed. "Josh, I will vow to you, if anything, I will not let Nika go on her own. I see how you look at her, you truly love her", said Hugo.

"I know, I've had girlfriends before but she's the one I want to spend my life with. For years I thought she was a cute kid, but two years ago I realized she had blossomed into a beautiful woman. And she is brilliant, the whole package", said Josh with a dreamy sigh.

"Good for you. I try to avoid human relationships, since I am immortal. And outsiders can't know about us, I don't want the FBI or MI6 or Interpol to know", said Hugo.

"That makes sense, sort of how like the government doesn't want people to know about what's in Area 51 or Hanger 18", said Josh.

"I know, Americans are an especially gullible and incredulous lot", agreed Hugo.

"Have you met the Count St. Germain?", asked Josh.

"Yes, quite an interesting chap. He was an immortal like me and he really did meet Jesus. Unfortunately, he committed suicide in the 70's, he couldn't take being immortal. As long as there are members of Sol Duga, I have something to live for", said Hugo.

Nika came downstairs, wearing a long denim skirt and a purple blouse. "You look great, Night Owl. Lucky I don't have to get all dressed sup", laughed Josh.

"Of course, but Grandmere won't mind", she teased. Josh wore his typical baggy black sweatpants and black pullover, a gray beanie perched atop his head with a fringe of brown hair poking out around the edges.

"Grandmere is going to tell you to fatten up", teased Nika.

"I got a super-fast metabolism, even as a kid. Mom says the same thing, it's a Mom thing", Josh laughed.

Josh made sure the door was locked and helped Nika put their bags in the trunk of his Volvo. "We're taking my car since it's bigger", he explained.

It was barely ten minutes later that they arrived at John's house. "Dad, we have a guest and he's coming with us to Palm Springs", said Nika.

"I know, I got a text from Pierre saying this Hugo guy was coming with us", said John matter-of-factly.

"What? Weren't you alarmed?", asked Nika in surprise.

"No, if your grandparents trust him, I think he's okay. And I'm open, I'm always open. I'm taking Chiara, she's been lonely since Gabriel and Bianca died", said John sadly.

Chiara deigned to give them a haughty look with cool green eyes before John put her in her travel cage. "I'm sorry to hear about your cats, John", said Hugo.

"Thanks, both were old and sickly and had to be put down. Chiara is only three years old, I might go down to the shelter and get another one so she doesn't get lonely", said John.

John put his suitcase in the trunk and carefully placed the cage on the floor of the backseat. "Did Chiara like your new music?", she teased.

"Hah, but yeah. I'm working on some acid house, I bought some vintage Roland gear on eBay and been messing around with it. I want to make the tracks sound 80's, not cold and digital. When we get back, I'll play it for you guys", said John eagerly.

"Cool, I haven't played a Roland in ages. My keyboards are more modern. Roland's are temperamental", said Josh.

Soon they had descended the road away from the hills and were heading towards I-10 going east. The ever-present LA traffic towards the beaches inched westward in the opposite direction as the eastbound side had less traffic. The suburbs of Orange County soon gave way to small towns and then desert as they headed further east, the car stereo playing Aphex Twin at John's request. The spare electronic music seemed appropriate as they drove through the desert east of Orange County, on their way to oasis of Palm Springs.

Josh parked in the driveway of the handsome Spanish-style house and got their bags out of the trunk. John had taken Chiara's cage out and the tuxedo cat gave him a dirty look as she waited for the door to open. Pierre opened the door of the house and led them inside while Maria put a kettle on the stove. "I will explain everything", said Hugo.


	6. Chapter 5

The air inside the living room was heavy with anticipation and uncertainty as everyone sat on the couch, holding cups of tea. Even Chiara was still as she laid down on John's lap and looked at Hugo with curious green eyes. "She seems like a very intelligent cat", said Hugo.

"She is, I play her my music before I decide to put it on the album. She has excellent taste", said John with a proud smile.

Maria entered the parlor with a plate of freshly baked gingersnaps. "I haven't had gingersnaps since I was a kid, my grandma used to bake them", said Josh as he handed Nika a cookie.

"I enjoy baking, and cooking in general. Nicole's grandmother taught me to cook Greek food. she's my stepdaughter, Pierre's daughter with his first wife, I adopted her after we got married. She lives in Cyprus where her mother's people own an olive grove and an olive oil factory", said Maria.

"Aunt Nicole and Uncle Giorgios have visited Palm Springs, I've never been to Cyprus", said Nika.

"Maybe we can go there someday, I've never been to that part of the world before", Josh mused aloud.

The small talk continued for a while until everyone finished drinking their tea and eating cookies. Hugo set down his mug and everyone turned to face the wizard. "The reason I wanted you all here is because we believe Zoe faked her death", he said.

The words hung in the air as they slowly sunk in. "What!? But why? But how?", Nika stammered.

"Remember, she had a closed casket funeral. Her body was mangled in that car accident and the family had to do a closed casket funeral since the body was in such bad shape. But I identified the body through the teeth, the mouth had the same sort of crown as Zoe and the fingerprints matched", said Maria in alarm.

"I may not be the only shape-shifted in Sol Duga. Somehow Zoe might have faked her death", said Hugo grimly.

"Why don't you dig up the body?", asked Josh.

"The body was in such bad shape, and it will attract attention", replied Hugo.

"Okay, but why do you think she faked her death?", asked Nika.

"Antonio Torres was investigating the disappearance of several local girls in Ushuaia, and he swears he saw Zoe, in 1923. Here's a picture", said Hugo, taking out his wallet and showing them a photo. The picture as though it was shot by a spy camera and it showed a woman's profile from about three feet away. Her curly dark hair was neatly coiffed into a bob whose fringe brushed the top of her high cheekbones, her almond-shaped eyes a dark blue with purple highlights. On the edge of her lip was a tiny mole just below her slim nose as Nika let out a cry. "Mom!", she exclaimed.

"Wow, is that her, Mr. and Mrs. Lacroix?", asked Josh.

Pierre adjusted his glasses and examined the picture. "My God, that is her. That mole, no one else has it but her", he said, showing the picture to Maria.

"It is Zoe! How could she do this?", she demanded.

John and Nika were startled at the older woman's outburst, so out of character for the normally placed Maria. "Wow, but why? She could have just quit her job", said John.

"Zoe was always about duty, I don't remember her doing anything spontaneous. Perhaps she just snapped and went mad", said Pierre.

Nika slumped back on the couch as tears filled her eyes. The idea that her mother had abandoned her and the family was overwhelming as it now finally sunk in and tears fell down her cheeks. With a loud cry, Nika bolted from the room and ran upstairs to the guest room. Josh was about to run after her when John stopped him. "Leave her alone for a bit, she needs to cry it out. It's a big shock", said the older man kindly. 

Josh let out a huff and looked towards the stairs. Every fiber of his being wanted to run upstairs and hug her, to comfort her. But he knew John was right as he let out a sigh. "I can't imagine what's going on in her mind, her mom abandoned her. And to go to the ass-end of Argentina to the 20's, pardon my language", said Josh.

"No offense taken. But I am very angry at our daughter, she abandoned her child. I can't imagine abandoning my children, Mama and Papa would have never abandoned us", said Maria angrily.

"I know, Maria. I don't know if I should hug her or throttle her", said Pierre, shaking his head.

"Same here, I can't imagine anyone doing that. I couldn't do that to my parents, it would devastate them. Zoe sounds like a nasty piece of work, no offense Pierre and Maria", said John.

"I understand, I just want to know why she did it. If she was unsatisfied, she could have told u s. We would've understood", said Maria in despair.

"It is not your fault, Maria. It is Zoe's fault", said Pierre.

John motioned for Josh to follow him upstairs. Nika lay sprawled out on the bed face down and sobbing, her dark hair loose from her French twist and scattered across her back. John took her into his arms and hugged her, holding her and smoothing her hair like he did when she was a child. "Mom abandoned us!", she screamed.

"She did, and I can't believe anyone could be that selfish. But you got your Lacroix family, and Josh and your Frusciante family", he said.

Nika looked up with red-rimmed blue eyes, her face flushed. "I want to kill her", she muttered.

John let her go and she slumped into Josh's arms. "I never thought, all those years, she was in Argentina. How can she abandon Pepere and Grandmere, Uncle Basil and Aunt Nicole?", she muttered.

Josh just held her a few minutes. "Your mother sounds like a selfish woman, Night Owl. But you got us, we'll always protect you", he vowed.

"Josh is right, Zoe is a very selfish woman. Even when I was at my most fucked up, I wouldn't have faked my death. She's very selfish, I can't imagine doing that to my parents", said John.

Nika managed to calm down as she snuggled against Josh. "Mom is selfish, but I got you two, and my grandparents, aunts and uncles", she vowed.

"Good. Now let's see what Hugo wants", said John.

The trio went back downstairs as Maria swept away the cookie crumbs from the floor with a broom. "I'm sorry if the news alarmed you, but I understand. You didn't see Zoe at the funeral since it was closed-casket and assumed it was her in there. But it was selfish of her, and she broke one of her biggest rules. Members of Sol Duga aren't allowed to time travel without telling me, since I give the orders", said Hugo.

"So you send people on these missions? How often is that?", asked Josh.

"Not as many as you think, only if I feel it's something that needs to be done. I send members who have the appropriate skill set and knowledge. Antonio was investigating a series of disappearances of local girls in Ushuaia, he's a detective. They were not anywhere in Argentina or in neighboring countries, he thought they might have been kidnapped and sent back in time, he was following a hunch", said Hugo.

Nika looked sick. "I hope Mom isn't involved with that", she said in disgust.

"Antonio just did a very a thorough investigation in our time, he got the government involved but nothing turned up. The Argentine government is very eager to get this solved, it makes the country look bad since they aren't supposed to be as messed up as other countries", said Hugo with a sardonic smirk on his face. 

He became serious. "If Zoe is involved, this is very bad news. She might have gone rogue", said the wizard. 

"Josh, do you speak Spanish?", he asked suddenly.

"Si, puedo hablar Espanol. porque vivo aqui en Los Angeles. Tenemos muchos gentes de Mexico y otros paises que viven aqui, muchos gentes hablan Espanol y son algo que necisstas para vivir aqui", he replied in fluent Spanish with a slight American accent.

"Verdad, y yo tambien. Necessito hablar Espanol en California Sul", said Nika, her Spanish spoken with a Castellano accent.

"Que bueno. I agree, Spanish is very useful in southern California, it's practically a necessity", said Hugo.

"I'm going to start dinner, then we'll talk more about this later", said Maria.


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you sure my granddaughter is feeding you, Josh? You're so skinny", chided Maria.

Josh laughed as he served himself a second helping of mashed potatoes. "Nika is a great cook, but I've always been skinny and so is Dad. Mom asks the same question", he chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you, I did teach Nika to cook. And looks like Chiara is enjoying herself", said Maria. Chiara looked up at the older woman with cool green eyes and went back to eating her grilled steak.

"I tried to go vegetarian years ago after I got out of rehab, but it messed with my system since I'd been so malnourished for years. My system needs protein, since when I was on drugs I lived on coffee and cigarettes", said John as he had another helping of meat.

"Yeah, Dad. Luckily I taught you how to operate the George Foreman grill", teased Nika.

"That's an awesome device, it's idiot-proof. It's one less thing for Mildred to do", said John.

Hugo sat in a corner and read from his Kindle. "I have no need for human food, have for 2,500 years", he replied.

"Does that bother you?", asked Josh.

"No, it give me more time since I don't have to eat. If I have to eat in public, I will, but I can't taste it", said Hugo.

"Wow, that really sucks!", Josh exclaimed.

"I have gotten used to it, Josh. And I am trying to read Lord Dunsany", said Hugo, going back to his tablet.

Dinner was finished as Maria gathered up the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. "Many years ago, this would be the time where we would smoke Regals. But both of us quit smoking in the 70's, after the doctors were saying it caused cancer", said Pierre ruefully.

"I know, I used to smoke a lot more in the 80's and 90's, I was a two-pack a day smoker until the late 90's. Now I'm a three-cigarette per day smoker", said John. He took a out a silver cigarette case with an engraved infinity symbol on the lid and selected a Dunhill, lighting the tip with a matching silver Zippo lighter before taking a drag.

"I suppose after all the drugs you did, a handful of cigs won't do anything", said Pierre.

John nodded and exhaled. "Yeah, I did enough drugs to stun a horse. I only smoke after meals, it's either cigarettes, junk food or coffee", he replied.

"The one time I tried to smoke, I nearly threw up", said Nika.

"I know, you tried to smoke one of mine. Then again, I'm down to three a day from two packs", said John.

John took his time smoking until the cigarette was just a centimeter long. He dropped the tiny butt into a delicate porcelain ashtray just as Hugo got up and set aside his Kindle. "Please go to the parlor", he ordered softly.

Everyone went to the parlor and sat down on the various sofas, even Chiara looking a bit afraid at the wizard as she leapt onto John's lap. "There are several things I must tell you. First of all, John, your grandmother on your father's side was a Torres", said Hugo.

John's hazel eyes went wide and Chiara meowed loudly in alarm. "Really? She died when I was a kid and I barely knew her, I know she was Puerto Rican but Dad always insisted he was Italian. My Dad is half-Italian and half-Puerto Rican, but insists he's Italian. When he was a kid, people didn't like Puerto Rican", he said.

"Yes, your grandmother was a Torres but her parents never told her. I suppose they were concerned about attracting attention, I imagine such things would have been looked on as weird in rural Puerto Rico", said Hugo.

"Yeah, I wonder if Dad has any idea or what. So does that make me 25% Sol Duga?", asked John.

"Up to an 1/8 is sufficient, when one marries into a Sol Duga clan and is inducted as a member, the children are full bloods. Maria was inducted after we got married so our children are full bloods, Nika is 75% Sol Duga, if she and Josh have children after he gets inducted, the children will be full bloods", said Pierre.

Both Nika and Josh blushed and giggled nervously. "Hypothetically speaking, of course. But members of the same clan cannot have children together, it leads to inbreeding", said Hugo.

"Yeah, we don't want any more ugly, deformed Hapsburgs", joked Pierre.

"Yes, what an ugly, ghastly-looking bunch of people. Nika, what happened to the Romanovs?", Hugo asked all of a sudden.

"They were executed by the Bolsheviks in 1918, and a crazy lady claimed to be Anastasia", she replied with a confused frown.

"That's what people believe, it's easier that way", said Hugo.

"Wait, did you guys save them? What about the woman who claimed she was Anastasia?", asked Josh.

"She wasn't Anastasia, she was a very sad and disturbed woman. Yes, we did save them", said Hugo.

Maria got up from the couch and gave her a hug. "Nika, I am the Grand Duchess Maria Nicholaevna Romanova", she said softly.

Nika's eyes rolled nearly to the back of her head as she slumped against the sofa. "What?! Then Aunt Olivia is Olga? And Aunt Tessa is Tatiana? And my great-grandparents were the czar and czarina", she whispered.

Josh looked just as shocked as did John as Chiara gave everyone her own shocked look. "So my girlfriend is royalty. Wow", he said in a daze.

"Not really, once the family came forward we made sure they got official-looking British passports and ID's as the Parker family. So as far as the world is concerned, the Romanovs died in that basement", said Hugo.

"This is too much. Mom faked her death, Dad and I belong to a time traveling organization and I'm a Romanov. What's next aliens?", she muttered.

"Aliens do exist, the US government is covering up Roswell. But seriously, all of this is a shock", said Hugo.

"I hope Putin doesn't find out", said Josh in alarm.

"No, he thinks the Romanovs are dead. And none of your relatives is interested in being the next ruler of Russia, even if Putin is a total wanker", said Hugo.

"But why are you telling me this? I've been doing my student teaching and working on my Masters, and I learn all this. I need a drink", she muttered.

"It's because of Zoe, when Antonio went to Ushuaia he took a picture and it was her", said Hugo.

Nika suddenly had an idea of what Hugo wanted. "You want me to go find Mom. But only if Josh comes with me", she declared.

"Of course, you can't go by yourself and he knows Spanish. But in the 47 Ronin, did the Ronin go after Lord Kira right away?", asked Hugo.

"No, they bided their time until they believed he had forgotten about them. Yes, I want you and Josh to fetch Zoe from Argentina. But first, I know you'll want more answers. Go to England and speak to the family, Olivia, Natalie and Alex at Roseblanche", said Hugo. 

"I'm going too, I want answers. I need to know more", said John.

"Of course, tomorrow go and book a flight to England. I hope you have nothing lined up", said Hugo.

"No, the songs just need to be mastered", said John.

"And it's summer so I don't have teaching", said Nika.

"The other guys in Dot Hacker got some session gigs lined up, I was planning on going to a used bookstore", said Josh.

"Okay, good night everyone and see you at Roseblanche", said Hugo,


	8. Chapter 7

"Dad, are you sure you don't want to take Ambien? It's over 12 for the flight", said Nika.

"I don't trust medication, I don't want to relapse. And I need to look after Chiara", said John.

Chiara gave him a baleful look from inside her soft-sided travel case. "You're going to England, girl. You've never been out of LA before", he said.

Josh raised an eyebrow when he saw the older man bending down to speak with the tuxedo cat. "Uh, I got the stuff ready. Should I call Uber?", he asked.

"Oh yeah", said John absently.

"Dad, here's Chiara's' papers for the immigration people. And the blue folder has our passports and tickets", said Nika.

"Okay, I haven't been on a commercial flight since in years, ever since we took Mom and Dad to Hawaii for her birthday", John mused aloud.

"Because you've been holed up in your studio, Dad. One day you should go on vacation by yourself, just go somewhere and chill", said Nika.

"Ha, and remember how tightly wound you were, Nika? I'd want a travel companion but since I'm celibate, that'll probably be never", said John.

"Never say never, Dad", she chided.

The group made their way outside after one final spot check as Josh tracked Uber on his phone. "This feels like some sort of movie, I just found out my girlfriend is a Romanov and her and her Dad are from a time-traveling family. Now we all need to hear is something involving aliens", said Josh with a shake of his head.

"It does sound weird, but I can't wait to get more answers. I had no idea Grandmere was a Romanov, I just thought her and Pepere were British. I just hope Putin's goons don't find out", said Nika.

Josh put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let them hurt you, Night Owl", he vowed.

"Same here, no one is going to mess with my family", agreed John.

Josh nodded and showed them his phone as a black BMW with tinted windows parked in the driveway as Josh and John placed the bags inside the trunk. The driver said nothing as they got inside and programmed the GPS for LAX. The trio sat quietly in the backseat with Chiara in her case resting on John's lap, the tuxedo cat quiet in her case. The driver found the quickest way to LAX and dropped them off at the international terminal as Josh gave him a twenty dollar tip.

"Dad, I know security takes forever but just be patient", said Nika.

"I haven't flown commercial in so long", he said in dismay when he saw the line.

After dropping off their bags at the British Airways desk, the trio got in line to go through security. Bored-looking TSA agent examined their tickets and passports and checked Chiara's papers before they went through a line where they had to empty their pockets and take off their shoes. "This really sucks, I hope that scanner doesn't give you cancer", said John in horror once they finished.

"I hope not too, but it's necessary. I don't think you've been commercial since the 80's", teased Josh.

"I know, I'd heard of the new security measures but I didn't know it was like that. When we get back to LA, I am never flying again", John vowed.

They found their gate and John wondered if Chiara was going to be upset during the flight. "Dad, you don't drug a cat before the flight. She already ate back at the house and there's towels inside in case she has to pee", said Nika.

"I'm just concerned, I've never traveled this far with her before", said John.

"Once we arrive, Chiara can run around", said Josh.

John was startled when business class was called and Josh and Nika pushed him forward. "It's Business Class now", said Nika.

After finding their seats, John carefully placed Chiara's case below the seat and put on his seat belt. He looked on warily as Josh handed Nika an Ambien tablet and a bottle of water. "Relax, Dad. Just make sure we don't sleepwalk", teased Nika.

John was still concerned as the pre-flight video played on the overhead screen. Soon both Nika and josh were knocked out fast asleep and with her head resting on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. John wondered if he was going to be able to sleep and if Chiara was going to be all right for such a long flight, knowing he couldn't drink alcohol or take Ambien. He reached into Nika's bag and took out her copy of Chapman's Homer, figuring that the massive doorstopper could make him sleepy. He was wary of the book's heft and it's weird poetic style instead of the prose of which he was familiar, awed that his daughter had read this as a child.

Two hours of reading the Iliad, John was sure his eyes would burn from fatigue or fall out of their sockets. He wished he'd brought along his copy of Siddhartha or Buddhist books as this heavy doorstopper made him want to pass out from boredom. He idly wondered if there was a Buddhist temple near her uncle's house as his drooped shut.


	9. Chapter 8

"You guys, we're in Manchester", said John once the plane landed.

Josh muttered something and opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh light of the cabin. He shook Nika as she mumbled something in French, her blue eyes hooded and dazed. "I feel hungover", she muttered.

"It's the Ambien, at least we weren't zombies. And you have to show us your cousin", said Josh.

Josh helped her get from the seat and out onto the aisle while John took Chiara's cage. The trio left the plane and Nika walked on wobbly legs down to the gate as Josh helped support her. At the end of the gate was a young woman with long straight dark brown hair to her waist who held up a sign which read LA Family. "The Ambien hasn't worn off yet, huh?", teased the woman in a crisp Yorkshire accent.

"Yes. You're Great-Aunt Skye's granddaughter, correct? I haven't seen them in so long", mumbled Nika.

"Yes, I'm your cousin Pearl Malone, but I'm a Sutherland through the maternal line", she replied.

John wondered about this woman as she led them towards the baggage carousel, thinking she must be one of these Sol Duga folks. He vaguely remembered hearing Maria talking about her sister Olivia but nothing about someone named Skye, musing to himself that his daughter might have a bigger family than he thought. "Oh, I forgot my manners. I'm Pearl Madden, we're all staying at Great-Uncle Ian's house in Harrogate, Roseblanche", she said.

John could only nod and wondered if this was some odd English thing to name your house. Pearl turned in his direction and his mouth went dry as his heart skipped a beat. It had been so long sine he had dated anyone or found a woman attractive, and he realized with a jolt Pearl had to be one of the most beautiful women he had seen in many years. She was barely five feet tall and very petite with long straight dark brown hair the color of chocolate and her almond-shaped hazel eyes had lovely green and gold highlights compared to his own hazel eyes which were mostly brown. With a sudden realization, John knew it would be foolhardy to try since he was old enough to be her father.

The group found their baggage and followed Pearl out of the airport. "Roseblanche is outside of Harrogate, Great-Uncle Ian wrote a series of best-sellers about Alexander the Great and they were turned into a miniseries so he made plenty of dosh", said Pearl with a smile.

John and Josh loaded their bags into the trunk of her black Volkswagen Passat as Pearl took the wheel, Chiara resting on the floor of the backseat. Josh and Nika nearly passed out in the backseat from the Ambien and John found himself sitting up front with Pearl as he tried not to feel giddy as a teenage boy. "It's less than an hour away, Great-Aunt Olivia has been supervising the cleaning", she said, turning on the engine.

"Okay, is everyone in Sol Duga coming?", he asked.

Pearl giggled and John felt faint. "No, only those who are Romanovs living in England. There's thousands of us, the house can't accommodate everyone. Great Uncle Alex and Great Natalie will be arriving tomorrow. Hugo said when everyone gets here, he'll tell you lot what to do", she replied.

"My daughter's mother faked her death and is hiding in 1920's Argentina. I guess they want Hugo to give them answers about the Romanovs. I'm still confused", he chuckled weakly.

"I've always known, my grandmother was open about it. My grandfather was Persian and Skye was his concubine since he was already married, my mother was actually born in 318 BC in Babylon. My grandmother had to flee since there were a lot of palace intrigues involving his wife", said Pearl.

John thought his head was going to explode with this information. "If you had told me this last week, I would have run away screaming or called the cops, but after hearing Hugo and knowing about Nika's family, I believe every bit of it. So your mom was born in ancient Persia and your grandpa was a Persian, and judging from your last name, your dad is Irish. I believe all of this, I've always been sensitive and spiritual, so this doesn't surprise me as it should", John mused aloud.

"And you're a Torres, Nika is a Lacroix and I'm a Sutherland. Alex married into the Jarvinens", said Pearl.

"Does he have hemophilia?", he asked.

"No, he was cured when the family was sent forward in time. We beat the Bolsheviks after all", said Pearl with a grim smile.

John could only nod as they were now driving through glorious moorside scenery. The green of the dales contrasted with the limestone underneath, topped by the first of the season's heather as tiny pink and purple blooms accentuated the green under a brilliant blue sky with few clouds, the whole reminding him of a water color landscape.

"My family is very proud to be from Yorkshire, which is why the house is called Roseblanche. Us Yorkshire folk are very proud of part of England", laughed Pearl.

"I can see why, it's gorgeous. I've never been to this part of England before, we've played shows in London, Birmingham and Manchester but not in Yorkshire", said John.

"Your loss, Yorkshire is prettier than Lancashire. And Arctic Monkeys are better than Oasis", she teased.

John tried to control the blush threatening to creep up his face at the sound of her laugh. "Uh, the only new music I listen to is electronic and house. I don't go to clubs but I do produce a lot of it in my studio", he said.

"Bloody awesome, there's no recording studios near Roseblanche. I play guitar and sing a bit, mostly folk music. My grandmother knew the old Yorkshire folk songs", said Pearl.

John looked into the backseat and saw that Josh and Nika were still passed out from the Ambien. "I will never touch that stuff, I had a really bad problem with drugs and I barely take anything", he said.

'I see, I wouldn't touch Ambien either", agreed Pearl.

They arrived at Roseblanche and John admired the exterior. Roseblanche was a lovely Georgian-style house surrounded by hills nestled at the bottom of a dell, the blue skies adding part of the frame. The house itself was long and two stories high, made of pale buff brick weathered to a homey brown with white wood trim. Around the perimeter of the house were white rosebushes in full bloom and even from yards away their scent filled the air. "White roses for York, of course", laughed Pearl.

"Guys, we're here", said John.

Josh muttered as he opened his eyes and shook Nika. "I am never going to touch that shit again, this is worse than the time I did cocaine", he mumbled.

"You better not, and at least you never went further", chided John.

"Yeah, I was being stupid. It felt great but gave me the hangover from hell, I just drink sometimes. Drugs are shit", he declared.

Josh shook Nika and she opened her eyes, the blue orbs slightly unfocused. "We're here, Night Owl", he said.

"What was that stuff?", she muttered.

"We're never taking Ambien again, I feel like a zombie", said Josh.

"Same here, maybe some coffee would be nice", said Nika.

John and Josh got their bags from the trunk as Pearl led them inside the house. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I am Hubert and I will escort you to your room. Sir and Lady Sutherland will not disturb you until supper. They said for you not to be bothered because of your flight", said the butler.

Josh and Nika tried not to laugh at John's shocked expression. "Dad, what did you expect?", she teased.

John just laughed. "I've never stayed in a house with a butler before", he chuckled.

Hubert led them upstairs via a wide stairway which resembled the one on the Titanic. "I want to see the rest of the house", declared John.

"Don't rock musicians have big houses in California? A lot of British rock stars do", said Pearl.

"Depends, my place is really modest by LA standards. I just collect a lot of CD's and albums and guitars, the biggest room is my studio. I do have a pool, but that's an LA thing. I don't need a big house, it's me, Chiara and Mildred, my housekeeper", he replied.

Chiara fidgeted in her cage as John led her out once they got to his room. "The kitty box is in the corner and there's dishes nearby, if you need anything, use the phone and here's a list of numbers", said Pearl, pointing to a notepad on the desk.

John suddenly felt aware of how exhausted he was as he nearly staggered. "I'll let you rest up, I'll tell Great-Aunt Olivia", said Pearl as he plopped down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 9

"So this is like room service the? I have no idea how a manor house works", said Josh

"Yeah, sort of. When we'd visit England, we stayed here since Great Uncle Ian has the biggest house. I really want to ask Great-Aunt Olivia about being a Romanov, it's all finally sinking in. But this is a lot more new for Dad, since he's never been to Roseblanche", said Nika

"Same here, the last few days feel like I'm in some movie or having an out-of-body experience. But I do want to know, if your family are Romanovs, then what about those bodies they found? DNA doesn't lie", said Josh.

"I know, and how did they get the family out of Siberia? Ekaterinburg is in the middle of nowhere", said Nika.

"All in due time. We both need coffee and a shower", said Josh.

Half an hour later, both felt much better after a hot shower and a change of clothes. "I wonder if the house has a huge library. Don't big English houses have big libraries?", Josh mused aloud.

Nika laughed as she carefully brushed her hair, the damp curls shining and the scent of lilac clinging to the dark mass. "Yes, Great-Uncle Ian has an enormous library. That's what attracted him to Olivia, she borrowed his copy of Diodorus and read and understood it. She was the first woman he met who was on his intellectual level", she said.

"Ah, a sapiophile. We got that in common", he teased.

"Yes, smart people are more interesting to date than dumb people. But seriously, we need caffeine", said Nika.

She picked up the phone and called the kitchen to send up some tea and cake. Josh had gone over to the window and gazed at the valley in awe, opening the window to get a better view. From this vantage point, he could see the nearby green hill dotted with tiny blooms of heather with the off-white and green limestone peeking out from underneath. The sky seemed bluer since there were few clouds and the scent of roses wafted up from the rosebushes, so very different from their view in LA. "I want to paint this", he murmured.

"Yeah, it's different from the view in LA. But Yorkshire has a different sort of beauty, more subtle", she said. 

"Oh, I got to text Mom and Dad", said Josh apologetically.

"If we have to go back and fetch Mom, will your parents think we're still in England? And what if people think we're missing? I really need to pick Hugo's brain", she said.

"Same here, I'm as new to this as you are. I don't think my parents would understand anyways, they're the most suburban, middle-class white people on the planet. I have no idea where I got musical ability, my family is so suburban", said Josh ruefully.

"Your mom and dad are nice, it was great to visit them for Thanksgiving last year", she said.

"Yeah, since John doesn't do Thanksgiving. But i just wanted to let Mom and Dad know I'm fine", he said.

Josh gave her a hug as they looked out the window. "You know, I've never been on vacation with a girlfriend before. I've always traveled alone or with my parents", he mused aloud.

"Really? But this isn't really a vacation, this is more like having my dad and boyfriend get to meet my family thing", she joked.

"Ha, your family is definitely more interesting than mine. As far as I know, no one in my family is royalty or time travelers", he chuckled.

There was a discreet knock on the door and Nika answered it as a maid in a starched uniform set down a tea tray on the desk before leaving. "This might be your first real English tea, Grandmere doesn't do the fancy tea anymore", she said.

Nika poured them each a cup of tea and added cream and sugar to hers and a slice of lemon and sugar to his. "I thought these kinds of things only existed in Jane Austen novels", he said, gesturing to the tray of tiny sandwiches and delicate cakes.

"It's mostly in fancy hotels and tea shops, but yeah, the English still have high tea. We'll meet Uncle Ian and Aunt Olivia later, Alex and Natalie are driving up from London. You're going to love Uncle Ian's library", she teased.

"I can't wait. If we get a bigger house, I want a huge library, with plush chairs and a big oak desk", declared Josh.

"Same here, our library is getting too cramped", she agreed.

They sipped tea and snacked on the sandwiches in a pleasant silence as they gazed out the window. "I wonder if we can explore the area, I imagine the hiking here is good", he said.

"Maybe, but be prepared for the weather. Yorkshire weather is unpredictable", she replied.

"Did you ever meet your great-grandparents?", he asked.

"Only my great-grandfather, my great-grandmother died ten years before I was born. He actually lived with Pepere and Grandmere because he thought England wasn't good for his health, too cold. He died when I was seven and he used a wheelchair, he was always sad because him and my great-grandmother were very close. I would have liked to have met her, Grandmere always spoke well of her", said Nika.

"Knowing that he was the czar gives it a new meaning, I suppose. I just really want to pick Hugo's brain, since it's finally sinking in. And I'm glad your family isn't interested in being the next czar or czarina, Putin sounds like a ruthless bastard", he muttered.

"Russia is a mess, period. But you are going to like Ian and Olivia", she said.

Just then, the phone in the room and rang and she picked it up. "Speak of the devil", she chuckled.

Josh followed her out of the room until they arrived at a parlor down the hall. A dignified older couple in their 70's waited for them and he immediately stood up and tall as he instinctively knew he was in the presence of someone important. "Great-Uncle Ian and Great-Aunt Olivia, this is my boyfriend Josh. Josh, this is Sir Ian Sutherland and Lady Olivia Sutherland", she said.

"Uh, hi", he squeaked.

Ian chuckled, his green eyes filled with amusement. "Oh dear, you don't have to be intimidated. My grandchildren enjoy your music, I suppose Yanks are still starstruck by nobles", he teased.

"Americans are agog over titles, they seem very impressed. But welcome to Roseblanche, Josh. We're glad that Nika has a boyfriend, she was always so serious", said Olivia kindly. She was still slim and her face was very Slavic-looking with its high cheekbones, blue eyes tilted up at the corners and rosebud mouth, revealing that she was still a handsome woman.

Josh realized he was looking at a much older version of Olga Romanova. "Hugo told us about you, I can certainly see the resemblance, Lady Sutherland", he said.

"Please call me Olivia, since in the states people don't use titles. I suppose it is a big shock, it was just as big a shock to find ourselves in England after falling asleep in that horrid house. But I suppose it was an even bigger shock since very few people are aware of the Sol Duga, not even the Queen or MI6 know of us", said Olivia.

"It was a big shock, since my family are such ordinary, middle-class suburban people. I'm the black sheep, or maybe tutti-frutti sheep", he joked.

"And it was a shock for you, Nika. Zoe refused to tell you and as a child you were too young to understand. Our children were told from a young age, it's better since there isn't that shock. And Zoe is in very big trouble, if she wanted to leave, she could have told Hugo first", said Ian.

"I guess, I just texted my parents to let them know we've arrived. I couldn't do that to my parents. They've been very supportive, even if they were upset I dropped out of high school", said Josh.

"Some very smart people are school leavers, I've met a few. And I really liked your albums with Dot Hacker, especially the Process EP's. But why did you have a breast on the cover?", asked Ian.

Josh blushed. "It was a photo from Esquire, we thought it was artistic", he muttered.

"I see, but I don't think children listen to your music. Let us take you on a tour of the house, I suppose you have never seen a manor house before", teased Ian.

Josh tried not to stare open-mouthed at the library, easily the coolest room in the house by far. It took nearly the entire third floor and shelves crammed with books lined its massive perimeter, the shelves reaching up to the ceiling. The ceiling had a glass dome in the center painted to resemble the night sky as blue-tinged light filled the room, painted stars twinkling. It contrasted with the soft brown, green, and gold Paisley Persian rug on the polished hardwood floors and the massive oak desk with matching plush brown chairs, the scent of lemon wax hanging in the air. "Wow", was all he could say.

"I know, Nika mentioned you enjoy reading. You can check it out yourself, my grandchildren enjoy browsing", said Ian.

"Our library at home isn't nearly as big, but my music room is sweet. I have all my guitars, my keyboards, drums and more books there. It may look cluttered, but there's an order to stuff", said Josh.

"I know, I don't touch anything in there", agreed Nika.

Josh started at the first end of shelves and scanned the titles. To his relief, the books were arranged alphabetically by subject. Most of them were history books mostly about ancient Greece and Alexander the Great, the history of India, Richard III, English history and Hinduism. Another section had the first editions of his novels and nonfiction and Josh had to chuckle when he saw Jack's novels in there as well, wondering if he could borrow one. 

Nika just grinned at her boyfriend's awe, knowing how he was always buying books and how their shelves could barely fit any more. "We might have to get new shelves soon, maybe put them in the living room", she said.

"Maybe the bedroom after we run out of space, then again we might need a bigger house", he teased.

"Or leave them at Dad's house", she suggested.

"John already has too many books", he said.

"Yeah, my two favorite men are hardcore bibliophiles and musicians", she laughed.

Josh chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ian and Olivia just smiled at the couple, seeing they were clearly happy and in love. "We'll show John the library, you can borrow what you want", said Ian.

"Thank you, sir", replied Josh.


	11. Chapter 10

John felt much better after taking a nap and then a shower as Chiara looked out the window with wide green eyes. "I know, it's gorgeous but different. I've never been to this part of England before either, normally I prefer sun but this is pretty", he said.

John straightened his tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore pressed back slacks and a white buttoned-down shirt under a black brocade vest with brown and dark green flat beads that shone. His long dark brown curls fell past his shoulders, frowning when he saw a few gray hairs around his temples and on his sideburns. He combed his hair and was satisfied that at least he wasn't going bald, as he made sure his tie was correct.

"Dad, I haven't seen you wear a tie in years", said Nika

"But it's not every day I have dinner with a Lord and a Lady. Do I have a lot of gray hairs?", he asked anxiously.

"Just a few, but don't dye your hair. If it goes salt and pepper, the silver fox look would totally suit you", said Nika.

"Yeah, my uncle uses Grecian formula and he looks like a vampire. Just don't", said Josh in mock-horror.

"No way, I don't want to look like a vampire. I want to be a cool, dignified older guy", laughed John.

Josh just chuckled as he put an arm around Nika's waist. His brown eyes glowed with appreciation as he looked at her, clad in a royal blue tube dress that clung to her slim figure and flattered her ivory skin and dark curls. For once Josh didn't wear his usual dark baggy clothes and wool beanie. Instead, he wore pressed black slacks and a buttoned-down shirt topped by a black blazer, his brown hair neatly combed and parted to the side.

"Yeah, I don't think you wear crotch pants to dinner at Roseblanche", she teased as Josh took her hand and kissed her cheek.

John followed them and Hubert to the parlor. Seeing his daughter and his friend walking hand in hand gave him mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was glad for them and to see his daughter looking so beautiful and radiant. On the other h and, seeing them together accentuated his own loneliness and how he had been single and celibate for nearly twenty years. Fleetingly, he wondered if a relationship with Pearl cold work, since she was the first woman he'd been attracted to in that long.

Hubert led them to a smaller dining room next to the larger one. Ian got up and shook their hands. "I thought we ought to use the smaller dining room, since it's only a few of us", he said.

"Good idea, this is more cozy. Then again, I usually eat on a card table in my studio", said John with a rueful smile.

"I can imagine, you're a very prolific artist. Natalie and Alex are coming tomorrow, one day we will have a family reunion with everyone", said Olivia.

"Sorry I'm late, Aunt Olivia and Uncle Ian", said Pearl apologetically.

"You're not late at all, Pearl", said Olivia kindly.

John suddenly felt his mouth go dry. Pearl wore a forest green tube dress in a similar style to Nika's, her dark brown hair in a braid wrapped around her head and held in place by a clip adorned with white silk roses. Around her slim neck was a chunky necklace made of malachite that rested on the modest swell of her breast, nearly the color of her green eyes.

Nika gave her father a concerned look as John tried not to blush. Josh pulled out a chair for Nika and for Pearl as Hubert poured everyone a glass of sparkling water. "We don't drink anymore", explained Ian.

"That's all right, I haven't drank alcohol in over twenty years. After I stopped doing drugs, I still drank until I quit that too. I haven't had any drugs or alcohol in over twenty years", said John.

"I read about it in the Guardian, it's wonderful you're sober. I suppose it's an artist thing, artists tend to be a barmy lot", said Ian.

"Nika, how is your student teaching going?", asked Olivia.

"It's coming along well, I'm working on my masters", she replied.

"Yeah, and you needed a break. And I thought working on your senior thesis was hard", said Josh.

"My senior thesis was 15 pages, my masters thesis is over 20 pages long", she explained.

"She's Apollo and I'm Dionysus, together we make Cygnus", teased Josh.

"Hah, great Rush reference", laughed Pearl.

"You're a Rush fan?", asked John in surprise.

"Yeah, especially their 70's stuff with the concept albums. I saw them on their last UK tour", said Pearl.

John was more attracted to her now, never having met any woman who listened to Rush. "You're surprised, since I'm not fat and weird. It's not the first time", said Pearl coolly.

John actually looked crestfallen. "Pearl, Dad has been celibate for so long he doesn't know how to talk with women", chided Nika.

"Oh, sorry about that. But I don't like to be called a clever girl, I'm used to being condescended to but I don't like it", said Pearl.

John was glad when the first course arrived, hoping he didn't permanently offend Pearl. The conversation throughout dinner moved towards lighter subjects as servants removed dishes and brought new ones. "John, I didn't mean to sound cool. I didn't know you were celibate", said Pearl.

"It's okay, the only women I've talked to lately are my daughter and my goddaughter and Mom. When I was a young guy after I first joined the band, I acted like a young dickhead. I partied too much and had lots of groupies, I was a teenager with a teenage boy's brain. I got sober and felt guilty for how I treated women, Mom raised me better than that", he replied.

"I see. I barely date either so I can sort of understand", said Pearl kindly.

John couldn't help the grin forming on his face and the blush that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. Nika and Josh tried to hide their grins while Ian and Olivia just smiled kindly. "Oh my, soon we shall meet in the library", said Ian.

After the dessert dishes were cleared, Ian led them towards the library. Everyone settled in their chairs as Ian sat at his enormous desk. "Tomorrow, Alex and Natalie will be here. Once they are here, Hugo will arrive and give the instructions. We have never had a case where one of our members faked their death, it could be a case of Zoe going rogue or something worse", he said.

"How long have you guys been around?", asked John.

"You are one of us, John. While Hugo is over 3,000 years old, the organization itself dates back to 971 and was founded in Iceland. Hugo can tell you more", Ian replied.

"Wow, Iceland is awesome. We played a festival under the midnight sun last year", said Josh.

"it is, Iceland is our headquarters, the island of Hvit Orn in the west. But it's impossible to enter unless you're a member", said Olivia.

"That sounds like something out of a myth, it's common in a lot of myths that only certain people can see", said Josh.

"I'm rubbing off on you", teased Nika.

"I'm living with a super-smart girlfriend, it's bound to rub off on me", he chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"My, you two make a lovely couple", said Olivia.

Ian chuckled as he put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "I know, we've been lucky. And Josh, I've seen you eying my library. You can choose something if you like", said Ian.

Josh blushed guiltily as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bookshelves. He selected a copy of Ian's novel In the Gardens of Babylon and sat back down, fidgeting like a schoolboy at the end of the day. "That was my first novel, Skye helped me write it since she gave me the idea. Unfortunately, she died of cancer two years ago", said Ian sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ian", said Josh.

"No worries, she lived a good life and inspired my novels", said Ian with a little smile.


	12. Chapter 11

Josh lay sprawled out on the bed propped up by the pillows as he read Ian's novel, Nika lying next to him reading a collection of Aeschylus. He was engrossed in the book yet conscious of Nika next to him, her loose curls against his neck and her lilac scent lingering on her skin. Yet he didn't find it distracting, just very pleasant and familiar.

Josh reluctantly set down the book and placed a bookmark between the pages, blinking his eyes and shaking his head. Nika did the same with her book as he snuggled against her, sighing when she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're the only person i want doing that, I have boring brown hair', he said.

"Your hair is not boring, at least you're not bald. And mine gets tangled easily and needs a lot of conditioner", she chided.

"And it smells of lilacs, Night Owl. Us guys don't have nice floral conditioners", he joked.

Josh just laid his head down in her lap and savored the feeling of her fingers through his hair. She shifted slightly and one of her long brown curls came loose as Josh gently rubbed the end between his thumb and forefinger. "You have beautiful hair, much nicer than mine", he murmured.

"Thank Dad's genes, him and I got the same hair", she chuckled.

Reluctantly Josh lifted his head from his girlfriend's lap and got up to look out the window. "This is amazing, I haven't seen the stars in ages", he said in awe. 

Nika nodded in agreement as she stood next to him by the window. The sky outside was inky-black and illuminated by innumerable tiny stars and the thin edge of a waning moon turning into a new one, the stars twinkling like facets of a finely-cut diamond. "You can't see the lights in LA for the smog and light pollution, or in New York. Not even in Palm Springs, only in Yorkshire I've seen stars this bright", she said.

Josh nodded. He thought the sky here in Yorkshire was the clearest and brightest he had ever seen, having lived nearly his entire life in LA. The illumination of the stars lit up the grounds of Roseblanche as it made the white roses shine brilliantly against the darkness, so very different from the lights of LA below their house. 

"Maybe I'll do a sketch of this, and I could finish it as a painting when we get home", he mused aloud.

"Yeah, it's different from LA. Are you going to do it in a Van Gogh style or something else?", she asked.

"I'll see when I'm done", he mumbled.

Josh suddenly got an idea as he reached inside his bag for his drawing pad and a pencil while Nika opened the windows. She sat on the bed and continued reading as Josh stood by the window and sketched the view. The room was silent except for the sound of his pencil against the paper and her turning pages, a soft swishing sound that echoed in the room.

Josh felt an elated sense of accomplishment as he put the last touches on the sketch, sighing in both tiredness and delight. He went over to the bed and handed her the pad as she studied it. "This is a fine sketch, I'd love to see the painting of this. The night sky isn't the easiest thing to paint", she replied.

"I'm going to paint it when I get back home, maybe find a few photos on Google for reference. Maybe one day I can do a gallery show one day", he mused aloud.

"You will, Josh", she said reassuringly.

Josh put the sketch pad and pencil away as he rejoined her on the bed. Nika wore a purple satin slip under a white satin robe adorned with cherry blossoms, her legs bare under the short hem and her hair loose around her shoulders. A slow smile formed on his face and his brown eyes glowed as he lay on bed and Nika placed his head on her lap. "I have the best view in England", he teased.

Nika giggled as she brushed a lock of his hair away from his forehead. "What about the view outside the window?", she joked.

"It's great, but it's not my girlfriend", he laughed.

Josh gently tugged on her curly brown hair to lower her face as she leaned down to kiss him. The first few kisses were soft and gentle, little chaste ones but they gradually grew hotter and more passionate. Josh lifted his head from her lap and kissed her before reaching for the sash of her rob. Nika was still as Josh untied the robe and slid off her body to reveal the purple slip, the mulberry purple flattering her fair skin and dark hair. His breathing was heavy as he leaned over and kissed her softly, his head resting on her thigh. "I think you're a bit overdressed, Josh", she teased.

Josh laughed and was still as Nika unbuttoned his pajama top and slid it off to reveal his slim torso as a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "You look fine, Josh. Six pack abs are overrated, I like skinny guys. Especially a certain skinny guitarist", she joked.

"Hah, your Dad?", he teased.

"No way! We're not ancient Egyptians", she exclaimed in mock-horror.

Josh laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He sighed into the kiss when he felt her hands on his chest, the sensation sending little tongues of flame to his core. He broke the kiss and took off his pajama bottoms as Nika removed the slip and his brown eyes turned golden with lust. A slow smile formed on his lips when he saw she was nude underneath. "Bad girl, and at your great-uncle's house", he drawled.

"We're on the opposite end from Uncle Ian and Aunt Olivia, and at least three rooms away from Dad", she laughed.

"You know what happens to bad girls?", he whispered.

Nika's blue eyes went wide as saucers and a surge of desire went through her at his words. Josh kissed her fiercely and his hand rested on her hip as her lips parted under his and their tongues dueled. He broke the kiss and lay back on the bed. "Come here, put yourself above my face", he ordered softly.

Nika gave him a puzzled look but he smiled encouragingly at her. She climbed atop his body and felt his big hands on her hips as he moved her closer to his face. Nika realized his intentions and shivered in anticipation. "Just relax", he whispered.

Nika let out a little squeak when she felt his tongue on her already sensitized flesh. Every little touch felt like a zap of lightning as she squirmed on his mouth, little squeaks leaving her throat. Josh chuckled against her and continued licking, feeling her tremble and enjoying the little moans escaping her lips.

Reluctantly Josh had Nika slide off of him as she groaned in frustration. "I said I was going to punish a bad girl, but I'm also punishing myself. I want you to ride me hard, Night Owl. I want to hear you scream", he groaned.

Josh watched as Nika blushed at his words but sat on his lap. He growled low in his throat as she inserted him inside her as they both moaned, then began to ride him. He held her by the hips and loved the view as she rode him, her dark curls framing her face. Josh enjoyed the sensation and the view as he thrust into her, hearing her little moans of pleasure as he hit her sweet spot. A moan escaped her throat as she continued to ride him and he felt the tingling sensation in his lower spine as he moved harder and faster into her body. "You're close, Night Owl", he groaned.

Nika whimpered as she felt close to her climax. Josh held her hips tightly and groaned as his thrusts became harder and faster, feeling her climax only a second away. She shuddered with ecstasy and moaned his name as Josh thrust one last time into her body and groaned with his release.

The couple lay back on the bed spent with lust. Nika snuggled into his embrace and Josh kissed the top of her head. "You rode me hard, Night Owl. I can barely move", he teased.

"You were the one who suggested it, Joshua Adam Klinghoffer", she chided.

"Hah, and I loved it. I'd like to meet your family and get some answers from Hugo. I knew when I dropped out of high school, I was going to do interesting things. Just not this, but it comes with the territory. Good night, Night Owl", he whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

"This is the second time in my life I'd had to wear a tie, the first time was when I was a kid at my cousin's wedding and I was the ring bearer", said Josh as he stood in front of the mirror and struggled to put on his tie.

"I'll help, I've helped Dad put on ties before", said Nika.

Josh was still as Nika adjusted his tie. "Thanks, Night Owl", he said, kissing her softly.

"No problems, Dad has the same problem. He only has a few velvet suits in his closet and one black tuxedo he never wears", she laughed.

"How very rock and roll", Josh quipped. He looked at the mirror and nodded in approval, thinking he was ready to meet sort-of royalty. He wore pressed black corduroy trousers and a white buttoned-down shirt under a black suit jacket, a black skinny tie adding dash. His brown hair was neatly parted to the side and he'd just shaved, his chin bare of its usual brown scruff. 

"My relatives aren't that formal, I'm sure hey wouldn't mind the skinny tie", said Nika. She wore a simple royal blue dress with a halter neckline and her curly dark hair pulled back, a few loose curls brushing her shoulders.

"Well, I've never met royalty before. And I'm not British so I don't think I'll ever meet the queen", he joked.

"Hah, you never know. But you could ask Ian", she replied.

"John, you actually look good in that suit", teased Josh, clapping him on the back.

"Hah, it's the only suit I packed. I only have velvet suits in my closet", he laughed. John wore a blue crushed velvet suit with a pink shirt and a dark blue tie, his curly dark hair loose around his shoulders with a hint of gray at the temples which gave him a distinguished look. 

The trio entered the parlor and saw Ian and Olivia with two older people. The woman was short and plump with her hair styled in a bob dyed a bright strawberry-blond and who wore a yellow A-line dress. The man was tall and slim with silver hair cropped short who wore a sober gray suit. With a start, Josh realized they were Anastasia and Alexei, or Natalie and Alex, Nika's great-aunt and great-uncle.

"Uh, hi", he squeaked.

"Oh hello, you must Josh, Nika's boyfriend. Hugo explained things, this must be a huge shock. We're no longer royalty, I'm just Alex Parker now", said the man in a posh accent with just a hint of a Lancashire drawl.

"Alex is right, the whole rigmarole of royalty was so boring. I much prefer being normal, it's a lot more fun. I'm Natalie Plaxton, my husband is busy writing his newest novel and doesn't need to be bothered with an imp like me", said Natalie, her blue eyes merry. 

"Wow, you're Anastasia. Did it bother you that the lady was claiming to be you?", asked John.

"No, the poor girl was mentally ill. And that animated film was awful, our friend Grigori was nothing like that. And it got the whole Russian scenes wrong", said Natalie dismissively.

"Uh John, you're acting all weird", said Josh.

"I'm sure it was a shock to find out, it was a shock to us as well", said Alex.

"Yeah, Mr. Parker. Hugo showed up in our bedroom at three in the morning and we were, um, naked under the sheets. I thought he was a burglar", said Josh as he turned pink.

"Oh dear, Hugo should have chosen a better time", said Alex.

"So if you escaped, then what were those bodies the Russian government found?", asked Josh.

"Hugo will tell you. It was a huge shock to wake up in England, to be in a light, airy room and look into a garden full of white roses", said Olivia.

"Speak of the devil", muttered Ian as a light-filled sphere appeared in the room. The sphere got bigger and bigger and then gradually dissolved the reveal Hugo, clad in jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with his black hair falling down his back.

"That's just like Glinda in Wizard of Oz", said Josh dubiously.

"Mine is better. And I just came back from watching Led Zeppelin at Earl's Court", said Hugo.

"That was the best Zeppelin concert, I was there", said Alex in delight.

"That's the best concert on the DVD, it's not cheesy like The Song Remains the Same", said John.

"Yes, that was a bloody corny film. But anyways, we must talk about Zoe and the mission", said Hugo.

Everyone found a seat in the parlor as a maid poured cups of tea. When she had left, everyone turned to face Hugo. "Zoe faked her death and used her ring without authorization, a serious breach of our rules. She needs to be brought back to Hvit Orn to face punishment. However, we can bide our time so that she becomes complacent, think 47 Ronin and how they waited for Kira", said Hugo.

"Why exactly is it a violation to use rings?", asked Josh.

"All of us have rings which allow us to travel through time. I need to know in advance to prevent anyone from getting lost, or if they're going rogue. We don't want the wrong people to find out about us, and that includes Interpol, MI6, the FBI or another sort of officialdom. When a member dies, the ring is deactivated, I remember hers was since I tested it. She must have used another ring, but our rings can only work for that person", said Hugo.

"What if she forced a member to use their ring? Someone who was on an authorized mission?", asked Josh.

"Yes, that could be. Several of our members were on missions in the 20's but none in Argentina. Perhaps another member brought her to the 20's, from another country and she migrated to Argentina. But they went with a partner, and there's no record of another person", said Hugo.

"Is there any other group which uses rings to travel?", asked Josh.

Hugh gave him a look and Josh shivered at the intensity in his cool silver eyes. "Perhaps. What do you know of the Sol Hafn?", he demanded.

"What? I've never heard of it, or them", he said in surprise.

"Good, they are dangerous. The mission of the Sol Duga is to go and help people we believe got a rough deal, as Yanks would say. We bring forward people who could have accomplished great things, but it's important to keep it all secret. The Sol Hafn are not nearly as noble, they travel back in time to profit from dubious businesses. There's two clans, Fairly and Bellamy", said Hugo.

"How appropriate, beautiful fern and beautiful friend", Nika quipped.

"Ironic, isn't it? There's few of them since they have an unfortunate tendency to hate children, they aren't very prolific. The last time we caught a Fairley running a brothel in Abilene with underage girls during the 1870's", said Hugo as the group looked disgusted.

"Like in Deadwood. Wait, do you think Zoe collaborated with one of them?", asked Josh.

"Perhaps, it wouldn't be the first time. It's only happened a handful of times, but we have had Sol Duga members go rogue with the Sol Hafn, to become partners in a criminal business", said Hugo.

John looked physically ill. "Like joining up with Al Capone, or drug dealers? Or Nazis?", he asked in horror.

"Exactly. If we catch them, they would wish they were dead", said Hugo grimly.

Nika lay sprawled on the couch, her mind spinning with this information. "So not only did Mom fake her death, she might be partnered up with criminals", she whispered.

"Perhaps, but we must bide our time. She might have suspected something if she recognized Antonio", said Hugo.

The wizard sipped tea before continuing. "In two days, John, Josh and Nika will fly to New York. You will spend time with your families, so they won't get suspicious. John, you will fly back to Los Angeles. Josh and Nika, you will fly to Buenos Aires and meet with Antonio. He will take you down to Ushuaia, and from there you will go back", he said.

"How come we just can't go to the 20's from here?", asked Josh.

"Too obvious. Ushuaia is far away from anywhere where you would attract attention, it's the sort of place where it's easy to get lost. And before you leave England, I will give you the rings and the words", said Hugo.

John was disappointed he couldn't join them, but he understood. "It's nothing personal, John. You aren't in the best of health and you may not be able to access medical treatment. If you had been younger and before you were addicted, then definitely", said Hugo. 

"I gotcha. I did a ton of drugs when I was a dumb punk kid and my health hasn't been the same. I quit drinking and drugs, but my system isn't in the best shape which is why I quit touring", said John ruefully as Chiara climbed on his lap.

"But I want you guys to be careful, I have no idea what they are capable of", he added.

"Of course, Dad. But I don't know if I should slap Mom or give her a hug", said Nika.

"It's understandable, she is your mother. But if she is indeed allied with the Sol Hafn, she needs to be stopped. And I wish you the best of luck", said Hugo.


	14. Chapter 13

"This has been a crazy bunch of days, this is like the first time I went on tour with Bob Forrest and Bicycle Thief", said Josh, shaking his head.

Nika could only nod. "I suppose since you were only 17, going on your first tour and leaving LA. But this is just so weird, it feels like an out of body experience. I'm half-expecting to wake up back in our house, thinking it was a crazy dream", she said.

"Luckily John's parents and my parents live in New York, but we can't tell them the truth, Mom and Dad are the most middle-class people on Earth, they would never believe us", said Josh.

"But they let you drop out of high school at 15 and go on tour at 17. So they might be more open-minded than you think", she said.

"Yeah, they've been supportive. But my being successful helps, they love Dot Hacker and the stuff I do with John. They'll be glad to see you again, they're glad I have a girlfriend", said Josh with a laugh.

"How do you like my family?", she asked.

Josh layback on the bed and placed his head on her lap, sighing in pleasure when she removed his beanie and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're the only one I want doing that, Night Owl. But I like your family, I was expecting stuck-up royalty but they're actually really cool. Alex has awesome taste in music and it's badass he saw Led Zeppelin at Earl's Court. And Natalie is funny, she must have been a real firecracker back in the day. My family on both sides are just really ordinary middle-class people from the valley and Queens. the only really interesting thing about my parents is that Dad is Jewish and Mom is Irish, but that's pretty common in both the valley and in Queens", he joked.

"Your family is not boring, Joshua Adam Klinghoffer. Your dad has a lot of books and your mom is an excellent cook, they're so ordinary. You forgot my family is anything but normal or mainstream, I was raised by Mom and my grandparents and then Dad", she chided.

"My bad, Night Owl. But it's fine, my parents are so middle-class and suburban compared to your family and they have a musician for a son. Maybe I have an ancestor who was a musician", he mused aloud.

"We ought to get ready for dinner, Hugo says he's going to give us detailed instructions later", said Nika.

"Why do I have to get up? I have the best, most comfortable place, lying here in my girlfriend's lap", he joked.

"Hah, I rather like being used as a pillow. But seriously, we ought to get ready", she said.

Josh grumbled good-naturedly but lifted his head from her lap. He was dreading the idea of wearing a suit again but was relieved when Hugo said he could dress more casually. Josh wore his typical baggy black sweatpants and large black t-shirt, this one with the Led Zeppelin Swan Song logo. He re-combed his hair and placed his beanie back on his head and Nika made sure his hair didn't stick out under the hat. "Thanks, Night Owl. I don't want to look like a complete hipster slob", he teased.

Nika just laughed as she quickly did her makeup and checked herself in the mirror. The long black denim skirt was cinched around her waist with a shiny black belt topped off by a dark purple satin blouse, which set off her dark hair and pale skin perfectly. Josh hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "You look amazing, and we're nearly the same height", he said.

"We are, you're only an inch taller than me. But we're both taller than Dad", she laughed.

"Yeah, unfortunately", he deadpanned.

John wore the same blue velvet suit from yesterday but with a black shirt this time. "Dad, you really should buy a new suit when we get to New York", she teased.

"Hah, I have no reason to buy a suit. I don't tour or perform live. But seriously, I have better stuff to spend my money on. I want to hit up some record shops in the East Village", said John.

"I'd love to get more vinyl, but we're going to Argentina", said Josh.

John nodded, but there was a sad look in his hazel eyes. "I know, Dad. But you have to have faith in us, we have to do what is right", she whispered.

"I'm just concerned, Nika. You're my only child and with me being celibate, I'll probably never have another kid", he sighed.

"The same with my parents, I'm an only child too. We will be careful, but we have to do this. I'd never thought I'd find myself in this situation", said Josh with a rueful chuckle.

John smiled wanly at the younger couple and followed them towards the parlor while Chiara padded alongside them. "Goodness, is this how you get the party started?", demanded Natalie, her lips twitching into a grin.

"You've always been impatient, shvibik. We'll have supper first and then there will be dancing", chided Alex.

"I can program some music if you'd like, I can DJ. Josh can help me out, set up the speakers. Does anyone have Bluetooth speakers?", asked John.

"Yes, I have a set", said Pearl as she went upstairs.

Josh and Nika exchanged a knowing look when they saw John's gaze following her up the stairs. "Dad, go for it", said Nika.

"What?", he asked in confusion.

"Dad, you have a crush on Pearl. You've been celibate for nearly twenty years", said Nika.

John giggled nervously and turned bright red as his long curly hair hid half his face. "Uh, I'm not sure. She is your cousin", he mumbled.

"But you're not blood relatives, at least dance with her We can DJ if you want", said Josh as the older people looked on with amused grins.

Pearl came downstairs with a set of Bluetooth speakers and John tried to make the blush on his cheeks go away. The tiny brunette wore simple olive green spaghetti strap dress with her straight brown hair pulled into a French twist, a necklace of dark green chunky stones around her slim throat. The hem of the skirt revealed her slim legs and when she set down the speakers down on a nearby table, John realized that she only came up to his shoulders. For the first time, he was much taller than a woman since he was only 5'8 and used to women being bigger than him. "I'm tiny, I know. Which is weird since the Sutherlands are so tall", said Pearl with a laugh.

Josh hooked up his phone to the speakers and logged into I-Tunes, scrolling through his playlists and finding one with vintage Northern Soul and Motown. Natalie immediately spring up with a grin on her face and started dancing. In spite of her age and plumpness, she danced with vigor and style much to her siblings' amusement. "It's her favorite", Olivia explained.

Nika extended her hand and Josh led her into the empty spot in the center of the room as they began to dance. The brace on his knee allowed him to dance without tweaking his knee as he followed her rhythm, feeling more confident than when he'd first danced with her years ago. John just shuffled a bit and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment until Pearl took his hand and led him in dancing. Only Ian and Olivia didn't dance, the older couple holding hands and watching. Even Alex danced even if his movements were stiff and robotic, since he was much more of a rock fan unlike his sister.

Nika gave her father a thumb's up as he danced with Pearl. Even in his ugly blue velvet suit with his curly hair brown hair sticking to his pink face, he had a happy grin on his face. Josh laughed in agreement as he continued dancing with Nika, the endorphins running through his system unlike performing in front of an audience.

The little group was pleasantly exhausted when Hubert announced dinner was ready. Josh unplugged the speakers and removed his phone before following them to the dining room. Ian sat at the head of the table and raised his glass of Pellegrino. "To a successful mission, Cheers", he said.

After dinner, the group retreated to the library where Hugo waited. "I will present you with the rings and the words. Only you can use them, if anyone else were to use them, not only wouldn't they not work, you would get a nasty zap. But don't lose them", he warned.

Hugo reached into his bag and withdrew two silver rings with purple stones and one silver ring with an amber stone. At first glance the three rings looked like pretty costume jewelry found in a New Age store at the mall. However, at closer inspection, one could see the tiny pinprick swirls of pale gray light that moved slowly around the surface. "The purple stone rings are Lacroix rings, the amber stone ring is a Torres ring. John, hold onto your ring no matter what. It is extremely valuable, even if no one else can use it", warned Hugo.

John took the rings and placed on the ring finger of his left hand. The amber stone glowed with gorgeous golden and burnt orange tones that seemed to change color as he shifted the ring. "Is it real amber?", he asked.

"Yes, because amber isn't that expensive. The Lacroix rings are actually Murano glass that I blessed in order to activate them. And here are the words", said Hugo. He intoned the words in Old Norse and the three of them repeated after him: Megi Godin Blessa Akkur og Fraskada, Getum Vionao Anragr, og Blessa Guoi. "Now you will have the words memorized, this way you don't need a paper since this is safer. Antonio will tell you when to say the words", said Hugo.

"This is going to be the craziest thing I've ever done", said Josh.

"I know, but it's for a good purpose. I wish you luck", said Hugo, clapping him on the back.


	15. Chapter 14

"Don't worry, Dad. You can talk to Pearl on Skype", said Nika reassuringly as they prepared to board the flight to New York.

"It's not the same, it feels weird. It's like I'm back in high school going crazy over Heather Bailey", said John ruefully.

"It's because you've been celibate for 20 years", said Josh.

"Yeah, it's still feels weird", said John as Chiara gave him a cool look though her cage.

"You don't have to be jealous, Chiara. You're not jealous of Mildred", teased John as Chiara meowed.

"British Airways Flight #611 is now boarding. Business class passengers prepare to board", said the woman at the front desk.

John carried Chiara's cage and got in line as he showed his boarding pass. He followed Josh and Nika through the gate and onto the plane, finding his seat and carefully placing the cage under the seat. John saw Nika and Josh sit across from him and sighed, hoping this wouldn't be the last time his parents would see their granddaughter. He took out a face mask and his book of the Dhanapala as he bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. John willed his mind to go blank and his limbs to relax, breathing in and out steadily. His worries seemed to melt away and he felt lighter, a little smile on his face.

Once the in-flight safety video played, John glanced over at Josh and Nika. Both of them were already reading, Josh reading Ian's novel and Nika the translation of Aeschylus. Nika wore her wire-rimmed reading glasses that made her look like a librarian while Josh had seemingly avoided that fate since he did not yet need glasses. John just shook his head and put on his own glasses before reading.

John sighed when he saw the flight attendants prepare the cart, knowing he had to eat something but airline food didn't appeal to him. He asked for a cup of green tea and the vegetarian option, knowing that if he didn't eat something he would get a headache. He glanced over and saw Nika and Josh sipping wine out of plastic cups, grimacing at the sacrilege but wistful since he couldn't drink any alcohol. 

After the meal and the cleanup, John went back to his book. He felt bad for Chiara in her cage under the seat but he knew his mother would have something good for her to eat at the house. He glanced over and saw that the couple had dozed off after the meal and a sigh escaped his lips. It had been a very long time since he was in a relationship, the few times he'd been on dates the women didn't like Nika. John hoped that something might happen with Pearl, but he was used to being on his own since his daughter moved in with Josh, since Mildred had her own apartment in the house and was the same age as his mother.

The plane landed at JFK airport in Queens three hours later. Josh woke up Nika and they gathered up their books while John picked up Chiara's cage, the tuxedo cat giving him a dirty look with cool green eyes. "Don't worry, Chiara. Mom is going to feed you and let you run around in the yard", said John reassuringly.

John Sr. and Gail waited outside the gate for them as the older couple embraced Nika and Josh and John. "How was the flight, did you like England?", asked Gail as she grinned.

"It was great, Dad and Josh got to meet some of my English relatives", said Nika.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Frusciante", said Josh.

"Josh, you don't have to be so formal. You're family", chided Gail as she hugged him.

"Sorry, it's just a habit. And England was great, we stayed with Nika's great-uncle at his house in Yorkshire", said Josh.

"We'll definitely feed Chiara when we get home, she must be starving", said John Sr. In contrast to his slim, long-haired son, John Sr. was stout verging on fat with iron-gray hair cut short. Only their eyes were the same, a vivid hazel which crackled with intelligent.

"Thanks, Dad. We're staying for a few days, I'm flying back to LA and they're flying to Argentina for a vacation", said John as they went to get the bags and the younger couple to pick up their rental car.

"How wonderful! Are you going to Buenos Aires?', asked Gail.

"We're flying there at first, but we're going onto Patagonia", said Nika.

"You must take pictures, it looks amazing", declared Gail.

"Tomorrow we're going to visit my parents, they must be the only older people who moved from LA to New York", laughed Josh.

"They're originally from New York, they must miss it", said John Sr. 

"They do, LA culture is nowhere as interesting", said Josh.

The older people got the bags and the younger couple went to pick up their rental car downstairs, a gray Toyota Rav4 which was the closest thing to Josh's beloved Volvo XC90. The drive from JFK to suburban Queens went through a part of the city rarely seen by tourists and other visitors. They drove through a very suburban area of two or three story apartment buildings and small detached or semi-detached houses with gardens, the commercial buildings mostly storefronts with apartments on top. The only thing different from a typical American suburb was the signage in different languages and the people who seemed to come from every part of the globe, United Nations in miniature.

John Sr. pulled into the driveway of a modest two-story red brick house with white trim, potted red and purple geraniums in the window sill as the younger couple arrived several minutes later. Chiara meowed loudly when she saw the house and John had to make sure they were inside before he opened the cage. Chiara bolted out of the cage and went straight to the kitty litter box to use the toilet, then began chowing down on the food inside. "She couldn't eat on the plane", John explained.

"Poor thing. I'll make sure she has something good to eat later. We fixed up the guest rooms upstairs, you should rest", said Gail.

"Actually, it's only four and with the jet lag, sleeping is a bad idea", said Josh.

"Oh, okay. We don't travel like you do", teased John Sr.

Josh took their bags upstairs as Nika pointed out the rooms. "Dad's room is next door, that was actually his room when he was a kid, my grandparents room is further down the hall", she explained.

"I don't know what's the bigger cockblock", he quipped as Nika pretended to glare.

"Mr. Klinghoffer, I didn't know you were a naughty boy", she teased.

"Hah, and you are a naughty girl. But seriously, we'll just have to be quiet", he laughed.

"And a shower, we must smell like the airplane", she replied.

The small guest room was recently cleaned and homey with a queen-sized bed topped by a simple blue quilt and two pillows, next to a white wooden dresser topped by a white porcelain lamp. The room was done in royal blue with white accents and a window that looked out onto a small yard where Gail grew tomatoes and roses. "I'll text my parents, let them know we're coming tomorrow", said Josh.

"Shower first, then Grandma and Grandpa will grill you", she teased, a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.

Josh felt much better after a shower and changing into fresh clothes. He decided to forego his usual baggy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt for black jeans and a dark blue polo shirt as he carefully combed his hair. "You have a very nice body, Mr. Klinghoffer. Don't hide it under those baggy clothes", she teased.

"Hah, I hope your other grandma isn't going to ask if you're feeding me", he joked.

"Be lucky you have a fast metabolism, when you're older it'll slow down and you'll resemble Grandpa", she laughed as Josh looked on in mock-horror.

"You're supposed to get fat when you're an old guy. But I'm only 32 so I got a ways to go", he laughed as Nika wrapped her arms around his lean torso.

Josh finished with his hair and left the bathroom, watching as Nika got dressed. She put on a long denim skirt and a simple dark blue blouse that flattered her fair skin and dark hair, her curly brown hair pulled back into a French twist. When she sat on the bed to put on stockings, he got a great view of her long legs as a jolt of desire went through his system. Nika looked up and giggled at the look on his face, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Think of baseball statistics", she quipped.

"I ought to punish you for that, Night Owl", he drawled.

"I'll look forward to it", she teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Josh and Nika walked downstairs hand in hand, John and his parents waiting for them in the living room. The TV was turned on to the Mets game against the Giants as Josh immediately found a seat with a good view. "The Mets better win, I hate the Giants", he said.

"I know, you love the Dodgers", she teased.

John Sr. chuckled, sitting regally on a Laz-Y Boy recliner with the remote. "I've been a Mets fan since the beginning, before that I was a Dodgers fan but I never saw them at Ebbets Field", he said.

Gail and Nika looked on indulgently as the men were engrossed in the game. John looked as bemused as the women while Josh and John Sr. eagerly watched the game. "I'm the one guy in the band who never liked sports, it's the biggest waste of time", said John.

"You go to Lakers games", Nika reminded him.

"Because the other guys love it, I like to watch the people. The people are more interesting than the game", John replied.

"When you and Josh go to Argentina, please take lots of pictures. It looks amazing", said Gail.

'We will, we're heading down to Patagonia. We found a terrific deal on Groupon", said Nika.

"I wish I liked traveling, when I was younger I hated touring and now that I'm old I hate touring. I'm retired from touring and the last thing I want is to travel. I just want to meditate and write music, I like being a hermit", John chuckled.

"John, you're retired from touring. You ought to go on vacation", Gail chided.

"Mom, vacations are boring. I don't like traveling by myself and I like to be busy. I got so many ideas in my head and I want them put them all down. That's the first thing I'm going to do when I get back. I just got a new Roland and I want to try it", said John.

Gail smiled indulgently at her son. "I can't wait to hear it. Is it Trickfinger stuff?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the groove with the acid house stuff. It might be released at the end of the year", said John.


	16. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Dad? New Paltz isn't that far", said Nika.

"I'm fine, I just want to hang out with my parents. I didn't see them as much when I was touring, I'm catching up for lost time", said John.

"Have fun, it's been ages since we went up to the Catskills", said Gail as she hugged the couple.

"We'll take pictures, we'll be hiking at Minnewaska. It's even better in the fall, but summer isn't bad either if you wear shorts, Mrs. Frusciante", said Josh.

Josh led Nika over to the black rental Toyota Rav4 and placed their overnight bags in the trunk. "I'm a Volvo guy, but this is the closest equivalent. The Catskills are tough on regular cars", he said, shaking his head.

Josh programmed the directions into the car's GPS and hooked up his phone to the speakers as Radiohead played. Following the detours, they bypassed the Bronx traffic and soon they were in Westchester north of the city. Past the gray concrete sprawl of Yonkers and it's massive malls, apartment complexes, racetrack and casino, the scenery around the New York State Thruway became greener as they sky turned a vivid shade of blue. This area of the state was less than an hour away from the city but in its ruralness and greenery, the city seemed so far away. "My parents moved up here when they retired, they're originally from Queens, spent twenty years in LA and then moved back to the East Coast. They got sick of the smog and the heat, they wanted four seasons", Josh said.

"I don't mind the heat, and Dad's family is from New York and Mom's family from England", she reminded him.

"Plus you were born in December, Night Owl. Maybe this year we can go do an East Coast Christmas, since John isn't touring and and I may not be touring with anyone. This'll be our first white Christmas", he teased.

"Haha, awesome. I just don't want to slip and break something", she said.

"You won't, you can get good snow boots first. Then again, we might need snow boots in Argentina since it's winter there", said Josh.

"Yeah, we can go to Roosevelt Fields mall later", she agreed.

The contrast between this area and the city was more pronounced when they entered New Paltz. The pretty college town nestled under the forested ridge of Minnewaska State Park had a main street of twee cafes, restaurants and shops with small outdoor tables, may festooned with Rainbow flags in support of the local LGBT community. Josh drove over to a side street and parked in the driveway of a two-story pale blue wooden house with white gingerbread trim and holly bushes out front. He'd barely parked the car and gotten their bags when the front door opened and his mother Kathleen ran over to embrace them. "Glad you made it, Josh and Nika. How are your grandparents and John doing?", she asked.

Josh took their bags and they followed her inside. "Dad and my grandparents are fine, he's making up for lost time since he didn't see them much for years", Nika replied.

"I prepped the guest room, just make yourselves comfortable. Josh, your Dad's coming home from the dentist later. I'm making shepherds' pie for dinner, I'm sure you missed it", teased Kathleen.

"Thanks, Mom. Nika's shepherds' pie is a close second, though", he chuckled as she pretended to glare.

"Hah, I'm glad to hear it. Nika, it's good you're feeding my son, his previous girlfriends couldn't cook", said Kathleen as Josh blushed.

"I learned from Grandmere, she wondered if I was feeding him", laughed Nika.

Kathleen checked on the boiling potatoes and the minced lamb before starting to make coffee. "It's even better in the fall, but it never gets super hot. Are you going hiking in Minnewaska?", she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to show her the park", said Josh.

"Of course, it's impossible to visit the park in the winter", agreed Kathleen.

"It'll be a warmup for when we go to Argentina, we're going to Patagonia. We found a good deal on Groupon", said Josh.

"Ohh, how wonderful! Please take lots of pictures, I don't think anyone on either side of the family has ever been there", said Kathleen eagerly.

"We will, it looks amazing and the far south looks like Alaska. And I can finally use my Spanish", laughed Josh.

"Same here, even if we do live in LA", agreed Nika.

The coffee finished brewing and Kathleen went to pour them each a cup. "Then you can get hiking practice at Minnewaska, but it's better in the fall with the leaves. I wish we could travel more, but ever since we got caught in that monsoon in Australia, Steve doesn't want to travel", she said.

"Yeah, that was scary. But there's lots of places to see that aren't dangerous. Or you could buy an RV and tour national parks", said Josh.

"Maybe, but there's plenty of really good national parks here. An RV does sound like a good idea, though", Kathleen mused aloud.

Nika sipped her coffee and watched Josh talk with his mother. While both of them were tall and lanky, Kathleen had a round face with soft blue eyes and wavy dark blond hair turning gray. Just then the door opened and his father Steve came in, his face in a grimace after his recent dentist's visit. "Hey Dad, sorry you can't have coffee now", teased Josh.

"Haha, I have to wait two hours before I eat or drink anything. Hi Nika, glad you guys made it. How's your dad?", he asked.

"He's good, he's staying in Queens with my grandparents", she replied. There was a definite resemblance between Steve and Josh, both men being tall and skinny with the same straight brown hair, brown eyes and long nose. The older man wore pressed black slacks and a buttoned-down light blue polo shirt with his brown hair cut short and turning gray at the temples.

"That's good to know, tell him I liked that last album you did", said Steve.

'We will. And soon we'll be flying down to Argentina, we're staying in Patagonia", said Josh.

"That sounds amazing. Ever since we almost got swallowed up in Australia, I haven't wanted to travel", said Steve.

"Josh suggested we get an RV and tour national parks", said Kathleen.

"Maybe, that doesn't sound dangerous. We ought to stick to the states", said Steve.

'You liked visiting Ireland", Kathleen reminded him.

"In Ireland we didn't get sucked into a giant mud hole", said Steve.

Josh and Nika finished their coffee and went upstairs to unpack. "Dad was traumatized after what happened in Australia, they nearly got sucked into a giant mud hole during a monsoon. I don't blame him, when we tour Australia we only stay in the cities", he said.

"Maybe one day they'll get to travel, but Dad doesn't want to travel either", said Nika.

"Yeah, John never liked touring even as a young guy. Do you think he'll work it out with Pearl?", he asked.

"Who knows, Dad isn't the kind of guy to take the initiative, unless it's music. Maybe he'll be celibate forever, and live with a bunch of cats", said Nika with a shrug.

Josh led her to the guest room upstairs. The small, cozy blue room had a window which looked out onto the Catskills mountains, the mountains covered in a thick carpet of green under vibrant blue skies. "I want to tell Mom and Dad, but Hugo says we can't. I don't want them to worry about us", said Josh with a frown.

"I know, Steve and Kathleen are wonderful people. I wonder if something were to happen to us, does Hugo tell them?", she mused aloud.

"Don't think like that, Night Owl. We are going to succeed and your mom is going to get punished if necessary", said Josh.

Nika sighed as Josh put his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just concerned, we're both only children", she said.

"Think positive, Night Owl. Think of it as an adventure, the first time you took a chance, we became a couple", he said.


	17. Chapter 16

Nika was very glad when the game ended as the Yankees won 2-1 over Tampa Bay and josh beamed with pride. "The Yankees are only a game behind the Red Sox in the American League East, if we keep this up we can win the division", he said.

"Yeah, or a wild cared if it gets to that. As long as we play the Red Sox in the playoffs", said Steve.

Nika and Kathleen gave each other a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that, ladies", said Steve.

"I remember, you've always been a Yankees fan and I've known you for over 35 years", teased Kathleen.

"I know, that's the secret to a long, happy marriage. Compromise and accommodation", said Steve, putting an arm around his wife and kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Mom and Dad. We're heading out early to to go hiking in Minnewaska", said Josh.

"Good night, Josh and Nika. I'll make you breakfast tomorrow morning", said Kathleen, embracing the couple.

Josh and Nika went upstairs to their room. Through the window they could barely make out the bulk of the mountains silhouetted against a black sky, illuminated barely by tiny stars and the thin sliver of a new moon. "At least there's streetlights here, Yorkshire was so dark. I bet Patagonia is just as dark, but I'll be glad to look down and see the lights of LA from our house", said Josh.

"There's no place like home", she murmured.

"There's no place like home, Night Owl. Hopefully the balloon doesn't fly away and the ruby slippers work", he teased.

Nika just laughed and took out her pajamas to change. Josh stripped down to his boxers and a plain white t-shirt and his eyes turned golden with desire as she changed into a long violet and cream nightgown. Even though the nightgown had a long skirt and a round neckline, the fine cotton was nearly see-through as Josh saw the silhouette of her body underneath. His eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a smile when he saw the dark outline of her breasts and underwear, a hand resting on her hip as he softly kissed her. "You act all prim and proper, but you're my beautiful and fierce Night Owl", he groaned.

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Nika moaned into the kiss and her lips parted under the pressure as they exchanged hungry kisses, his tongue dueling with hers. He broke the kiss and led her over to the bed as Nika reached for the hem of her nightgown. "Let me", he murmured.

Nika was still as Josh slowly pulled the nightgown off of her and placed it neatly on the bed. He kissed her again before removing his shirt and they both sat on the bed and they continued making out. His lips left hers and planted soft kisses along her jawline and down her throat, feeling the pulse race under his mouth. Josh reached behind her back and unclasped her bra as it slipped off her torso to reveal her breasts. The contrast between her fair skin and the black lace bra and underwear aroused him powerfully as his eyes turned golden with lust. "You're so beautiful, Night Owl", he murmured.

Nika moaned softly as his lips moved lower and trailed little kisses around her breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her nipples. Josh groaned against her breast and relished the feel of her fingers in his hair. He could hear her soft sighs and feel her heartbeat as he continued sucking on her breasts. Nika groaned when Josh got up off the bed, her blue eyes flashing with desire. "Patience, Night Owl", he teased.

Josh took off his boxers and chuckled when her eyes grew wide and turned a vivid purple with lust. "Greedy girl, you need to be patient", he chided.

Josh rejoined her on the bed and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, he slid the underwear down her legs and gently stroked her as she moaned into the kiss. Nika sighed in pleasure and parted her legs as Josh thrust into her body. He groaned her name at the sensation as he started thrusting into her body, her arms around his neck as he kissed her greedily. Their mouths exchanged hungry kisses as Josh continued thrusting into her body. He groaned against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and the sensations intensified. 

Nika moaned against his lips as her body shivered with her climax. Josh groaned as he thrust one last time into her body and shuddered as she sighed with pleasure. He took her into his arms and she snuggled against him, kissing the top of her head. "Lucky my parents are still downstairs", he chuckled.

"Hah, i wouldn't want your parents to think we're a couple of pervs", she laughed.

"My parents are cool, they're so glad I have a girlfriend. I was single for two years, it's a parent thing. Good night, Night Owl", he said, kissing her softly before turning off the light.


	18. Chapter 17

"Good morning, you two. You need to eat something before you go hiking", said Kathleen, hugging them both.

"Thanks, Mom", said Josh.

"Good morning, guys", said Steve, glancing up from the newspaper.

"Dad, who's pissing you off today?", teased Josh.

"No one, Congress is having a recess so the bastards aren't driving Obama crazy", Steve muttered.

"Yeah, Congress wants to drive Obama nuts. It's partisan crap, why nothing gets done", said Josh.

"Dad has no idea about politics, he isn't registered to vote and has no idea who's running California. He didn't realize Obama was president until last year, he's totally out of it", said Nika.

"John has always been like that, since I knew him. But he's a brilliant musician, I suppose it's an artist thing, to be a Cloudcuckoolander", Josh mused aloud.

"I suppose, the rest of us have to live on Planet Earth", said Steve, going back to his newspaper and drinking coffee.

Kathleen stood over the counter making breakfast on the George Foreman grill. "That's the best device, I taught Dad how to use it so Mildred doesn't always cook for him", said Nika.

"Yeah, it's so much neater than using pots and pans on the stove. We got it at Kohl's", said Kathleen.

"Same here, I got it for Dad since he eats a lot of grilled stuff and it's neater than the stove. It's idiot-proof", said Nika.

"Same here", agreed Kathleen.

Josh made them coffee and checked his phone for emails. "Nothing but spam", he muttered.

After breakfast, Nika helped Kathleen load the dishwasher while Josh went upstairs to get dressed. "Now you go get dressed", said the older woman, shooing her out of the kitchen.

Nika went upstairs to the room and saw Josh getting ready. He wore his usual baggy black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, a Yankees hat atop his head. "I suppose layers are a good idea, but you might be overdressed", she said dubiously.

"I'm always cold, you know that. I'm a native Angelino, and I have to wear layers", he chuckled.

Nika just laughed as she opened a drawer and started dressing. Josh admired the view with a crooked grin. "You even look good in sweats", he teased.

"Except mine are girl sweats", she retorted cheerfully. Nika wore a purple velour tracksuit with a white t-shirt underneath as she quickly put her curly dark hair in a ponytail, topped by a purple Yankees hat.

"I'm rubbing off on you, my prim Night Owl is wearing a tracksuit and a Yankees hat", he teased.

"Soon you'll have me wearing a beanie", she laughed.

"I don't want you to hide that gorgeous hair, Night Owl. My hair is boring, so I have to wear beanies. You have gorgeous curly hair, mine is just a dull brown", he said.

"At least you still have hair, imagine going bald", she chided.

Josh gave her a look of mock-horror as he took off his hat and looked at himself in the mirror. His straight brown hair was flat under the hat but otherwise looked fine with no signs of thinning. "Good, I'm not going bald. Then I'll have to wear beanies full time", he joked.

Josh put the cap back on his head and made sure the fit was tight. He put on sunglasses and then his sneakers before leading her back downstairs. "Take care and have fun", said Kathleen.

"Thanks, Mom", said Josh, embracing his mother and kissing her cheek.

Josh grabbed the keys and opened the door as Nika got in the passenger seat. He turned on the engine and set the GPS for Minnewaska State Park before backing out of the driveway while Radiohead played on the speakers. "Country music would be more appropriate, but I hate the stuff", he said.

"It's an LA thing", replied Nika.

Josh stopped at a nearby 7-11 and watched Nika as she went inside, holding his breath until she came out several minutes late with bottles of water and Gatorade and protein bars. "Josh, I was only there for a few minutes", she chided.

"I just worry, Night Owl. 7-11's get robbed all the time", he said.

Nika smiled indulgently at her boyfriend and gently kissed his cheek. "When we get to Argentina, then you can worry. That was just a short trip to 7-11", she said.

Josh backed out of the tiny parking lot and followed the GPS directions towards the park. They passed by farms where wheat grew taller and started to ripen under the summer sun and corn whose ears were ripening in their green husks, past fruit orchards where apples and grapes fattened up to make wine under the blue skies. The bulk of the mountains loomed up before them, covered in a carpet of greenery that mitigated the otherwise menacing aspect of the rocks. The GPS led them up a hairpin drive along the mountainside and the park itself was atop the mountain. "That's why I plumped for the Rav4, it's a four-wheel drive and a regular car might have trouble", he said.

He parked under a tree and helped Nika get out, carrying a reusable bag with their drinks. A tall, thin young man in jeans and a Deep Purple t-shirt and long black hair in a ponytail came up to them. Josh felt a tingling sensation at the base of his spine but sighed in relief when he recognized Hugo by his silvery-gray eyes. "It's lovely around here, I much prefer this to the city", he said with a neutral American accent.

"Yeah, that's why my parents retired here. I need to talk with you", said Josh.

The trio walked over to a bulletin board showing a map of the park. "The waterfall is the shorter hike, we'll do that first and then the hike to the lake", said Josh.

"I agree", said Hugo. He then secretly tapped the gray stone of his ring before continuing. "We are now talking in Polish, so people can't overhear us. If there are Polish people around, it will sound as though we are talking about hiking", said Hugo.

"What? But I hear myself speaking English", said Josh in confusion.

"You hear yourself in English, but to other people we are speaking Polish. It's a common language in the area and won't attract attention, and your grandfather knows it", said Hugo.

"Yes, his mother was a Polish countess", said Nika.

"That is good to know, no one on either side of my family were close to royalty. Mom's people were farmers in Ireland and Dad's family were peddlers from western Ukraine. Mine is nowhere as interesting as yours", teased Josh.

"And interesting isn't necessarily good, my great-grandmother's family fled the Bolsheviks and what they didn't destroy, the Nazis did. All of your family was here by 1900", she reminded him.

"Lucky Dad's family got here before it all went to hell", said Josh dryly.

The trio took the path heading down to the falls. "There's a rocky ledge where you can look down below to the falls, there's no fence so you have to be careful. But the view is worth it", said Josh.

The trail was full of families enjoying the sunny day. "Hugo, how does work when we reach Buenos Aires?", asked Nika.

"I like that you don't beat around the bush. Antonio will meet you there at the airport, he's driving up from Ushuaia. The domestic airlines in Argentina aren't the best and I don't think you'd want to take the bus", said Hugo as they looked horrified.

"I know, it's a really long trip. He will drive to Ushuaia but it will take a few days. Think of it as being like the Ronin going after Kira, you must lull the prey", said Hugo.

They nodded in agreement. Nika watched Josh like a hawk when he climbed a ledge to take better pictures, climbing down several minutes later. "I've done this before, I'm careful", he said.

"I'm acrophobic, heights bother me", she said quietly.

"Oh, okay. But the view is amazing, there's no more ledges anyway. Sorry, I didn't realize that", said Josh.

"You learn something new every day, josh. Now let's see the waterfall", said Nika.

Josh laughed and took her hand as they followed the trail down. As they went further down the trail, they could hear the soft murmur of the waterfall, gradually growing louder as they walked further down the trail. Suddenly, the path opened up to reveal a long, thin waterfall which ended in a shallow pool surrounded by rocks. A few kids splashed barefoot in the pool while adults looked on, along with some dogs on leashes. Nika and Josh took pictures with their phones while Hugo just looked on. "I don't need a camera, I remember everything", he explained.

"Wouldn't that drive you crazy?", asked Josh.

"No, because I'm a wizard and immortal. My brain won't explode like mortal brains", he teased.

"Awesome, I'm not sure if I could handle that", Josh chuckled.

The trio went back up the trail and followed the signs for the lake trail. "This one is longer and much of it is uphill, just a warning", said Josh.

"I have gone hiking in Iceland, that is much rougher. This is easy", said Hugo confidently.

"All we saw of Iceland was Reykjavik, the band played a festival there", said Josh.

"Our headquarters is on Hvit Orn, an island in Snaefellsness Bay north of the city. It's bigger below than above", said Hugo.

"Sort of like a TARDIS", said Josh.

"Yes, exactly. The entrance is an old shack but it leads to our headquarters. The TARDIS principle applies to it, since an old shack wouldn't be welcoming to people", said Hugo.

"We've been watching a lot of BBC America at home, I've been getting into Dr. Who. I finished the first three doctors", said Josh.

"And Sherlock is amazing", said Nika.

"Does someone have a crush on Benedict Cumberbach?", teased Josh as Nika blushed.

"He's a brilliant detective, and a wonderful actor", she protested.

"I'm only teasing you, Night Owl. I know you won't leave me for any loony English detectives", said Josh, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

The hike to the lake went uphill gradually until they were above the tree line, occasionally stopping to take pictures. This trail went downhill for a bit and then the wide expanse of Lake Minnewaska appeared to them like a mirage. The blue waters of the lake were a vivid cerulean blue that shone brilliantly like a highly polished mirror under the sun. To their right was a short path leading to the lakeshore as Josh helped Nika go down the pebbly path. The waves of the lake lapped against the muddy shore as they took pictures, the other people a Korean family passing around a selfie stick.

"The visitor's center is only ten minutes away", said Josh.

Nika felt better after visiting the bathroom and washing her hands as she waited for Josh. She was relieved to see her phone had reception again as she sent John pictures, Josh creeping up behind her. She nearly jumped up like a grasshopper as her phone landed softly on the grass. "You have to be more aware of your surroundings", he chided.

Nika picked up her phone and wiped off the surface with her sleeve. "Don't do that, I could have broken my phone", she hissed.

"Or you could have gotten kidnapped, my dear", said Hugo.

"Okay, but we're in a popular national park near the visitor's center", she reminded them.

'But you have to be more careful when we go to Argentina, Night Owl. We don't need to jeopardize the mission, the Ronin didn't act foolishly", said Josh, kissing her forehead.


	19. Chapter 18

"Have a safe trip and take lots of pictures", said Kathleen as she hugged her son.

"We will, Mom. You'll see them on Flickr", said Josh.

"Stay safe, you two. After Australia, we're not going anywhere", said Steve.

"Never say never, Dad. Maybe you can rent an RV and travel to national parks", said Josh.

"Who knows. Have fun and take care", said Steve.

Josh opened the doors of the RAV4 and Nika got in the passenger seat. "We just need to get some things at the mall, I haven't been to a mall since that last time you bumped into me at Barnes and Noble", he teased.

"Haha, and you were embarrassed to be buying a book on pregnancy for Bob. But Roosevelt Fields is bigger than most LA malls on Long Island, my grandparents love it", said Nika.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not into malls. Only time was if Mom needed to buy me school clothes, I hated that. But we'd get lunch and then go to Suncoast or Sam Goody's so it worked out", laughed Josh.

"All we need to get is some good hiking boots, but we can't get stuff that is too modern. I have to Google what people wore back then", she mused aloud.

"I guess not flapper stuff, since Tierra del Fuego would have been more backwards than Buenos Aires. I guess Edwardian stuff", replied Josh.

"I hope no corsets, those are bad for your internal organs", said Nika.

"Maybe, as long as they're not the tight ones. But I bet you look good in one", he teased.

"Maybe later, but not at my grandparents' house. Dad's there", she chided.

"Okay, maybe that will be my reward", he quipped.

"Who would have thought a quiet guy like you would turn out to be such a perv?", she laughed.

"And who would have thought that my shy little Night Owl would be such a seductive woman?", he growled, his brown eyes glowing golden with desire.

"I have a great teacher", she murmured.

The drive back to the Frusciante house in Queens was uneventful as they bypassed the Bronx traffic en route. "How was New Paltz? We haven't been to the Catskills in so long", said Gail as she hugged her granddaughter.

"It's gorgeous, we went hiking at Minnewaska", replied Nika.

"John, you want to go to the mall with us?", asked John Sr.

"Sure, I don't want to be alone here. And we ought to go out as a family", he replied.

"Okay, Dad. Did you go to the temple?", asked Nika.

John beamed. "Yeah, I feel much better. I prayed that you guys have a safe trip, I made an offering with a lamp and flowers. I also went to a meditation class for a bit", he replied.

John Sr. and Gail exchanged a look. "Okay, I'm glad you feel better", said Gail.

"You should go, Mom. You'll feel more peaceful", said John.

"I'm not sure, your Dad and I were raised Catholic", said Gail.

"All right, I could lend you some books', said John.

The four of them got in the RAV4 as Josh set the GPS for Roosevelt Fields mall. "I haven't been to a mall since you were with Nika and I had to buy a book on pregnancy for Bob. I'm not good with crowds, but I had bad social anxiety back in the day", said Josh.

"Yeah, I know, so did I. I was an 18 year old kid who was shy as hell and in a rock band, I acted like the dumb ass kid I was", said John.

"Think of it as a learning experience, a messed-up one", said Nika.

Josh parked near the entrance of the mall and helped Nika and Gail out of the car. "You have excellent manners", laughed the older woman.

Josh blushed as he adjusted the beanie atop his head. "Uh, thanks", he mumbled.

"Grandma, are you flirting with my boyfriend?", teased Nika.

"Hah, but you do have a very polite boyfriend", laughed Gail.

Josh and Nika looked on with amusement as John and his parents went straight to the massive Barnes and Noble on the third floor of the mall. "How typical of your dad, the Strand in Manhattan is better", he said as she nodded in agreement.

Their first stop was a Timberland store for boots. A bored-looking teenage boy barely glanced at them as they entered. "I remember from hiking in Yosemite as a kid, boots gotta be waterproof", he said, examining the label on a pair of brown hiking boots.

"We never went to Yosemite, Dad wouldn't survive a camping trip", she said ruefully.

"Not necessarily in a tent, there's cabins which are sort of like hotels. I've camped in a tent when I was in Cub Scouts, it was sort of cool and it was so dark and we could hear wolves, or something", Josh chuckled.

"I hope not, I'd rather stay in a lodge", said Nika in distaste.

"Okay, lodge it is then. Besides, a tent might fall down", he joked.

"Haha, and what about the wolves?", she teased.

"Well, I can protect you from the wolves", he drawled.

"I was talking about the two-legged variety", she joked.

"I'll protect you from the four legged variety", he laughed.

They bought waterproof hiking boots and then Nika led them towards Dick's Sporting Goods. "Don't go in the back, that's where they have the hunting stuff", she said.

Josh could see what she meant when he saw the camouflage and hunting rifles prominently displayed in the back. "I have never shot a gun and I hope I never will", he said, shaking his head.

"Me neither, but Pepere and my great-uncles did their army service back in the fifties and he still has his Enfield, Jack and Ian too. Back then, all British guys had to do army service", she said.

"Yeah, but that was back then. Maybe if necessary, but i hope I never will", he said.

They browsed the outdoor clothes and josh looked up what to wear in polar winter on his phone. "We can't wear anything in camo or bright colored, it has to be something that won't stand out. Fleece is good for insulation and so is down, anything natural. Synthetics are cheaper but they don't insulate as well", he said.

"I'll defer to you, I have never been camping or to the great outdoors", said Nika ruefully.

"Don't say that, Night Owl. There's a first time for everything. I'll defer to you when it comes to Greek and Latin", he chuckled.

"Which, ancient or modern?", she quipped.

"Both, all I know is English and Mexican Spanish. And my Spanish accent sucks, I sound like a Yankee. I have to learn to speak with a better accent", he said.

After buying their outdoor clothes, Nika led them towards the Gap as Josh just shook his head. "I haven't shopped at the Gap since high school", he said.

"We need regular jeans, and our jeans are back home", she reminded him.

Josh just shrugged as he followed her inside. The insipid mellow electronic music made him wince in dismay as he went straight to the jeans to check for his size. He kept an eye on Nika as she looked through the women's jeans, hoping the slim fit jeans fit his skinny frame. He saw Nika go into the women's dressing room with jeans and followed her to the men's room, momentarily upset he couldn't join her since they were already living together.

Josh hastily tried on the jeans and was satisficed they fit. He waited outside the women's dressing room as every passing second filled him with rising dread. Nika emerged from the booth with the jeans and Josh couldn't help the grin on his face as she gave him a knowing look. "My goodness, it was only five minutes", she teased.

"You never know, there might be perverts out there", he said seriously, but there was a wicked gleam in his brown eyes.

"Yes, and you're a perv", she laughed.

Josh just winked at her before they picked out some sweaters and went to pay. "I used to love that store when I was a kid", he said when they passed Spencer Gifts.

"Let's put the stuff in the car first", she said with an indulgent smile.

After putting the bags in the car, Josh made a beeline for Spencer Gifts with Nika following behind him. Loud rock music blared from the speakers as he scanned the rows of band shirts. "I don't recognize half these bands", said Nika, shaking her head.

"There's Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, and here's Nirvana. You're right about the others, I haven't watched MTV since the 90's", said Josh.

"Me neither, but I never watched MTV unless it was Dad's band", agreed Nika.

Josh tried to stifle a laugh when he saw the rude t-shirts for sale. "Don't show these to your mom", she teased.

"Or your grandparents", he retorted with a grin.

Both of them giggled like naughty children when they went to the back of the store. "We should send these back home", he joked, showing her a set of a very skimpy lingerie.

"Hah, maybe. And you have to wear this", she teased, handing him a lime-green thong.

"No way, maybe Anthony since he's ripped. Nobody wants to see my skinny pasty self in that", said Josh in mock-horror.

"I like your skinny pasty self. And no one else is going to see it but me", she murmured.

Josh shifted his weight from foot to foot, a dull blush forming on his cheeks. "Let's go before they bust us", he whispered.

In the end, they ended up buying some band t-shirts, a set of pink and black lingerie and a black thong. The bored looking girl with dyed purple hair and a nose ring just rang up their purchases without blinking an eyelash. "I hope Dad never sees this", she said.

"I doubt he'd even know what it was for, he's been celibate for so long And it is none of his business, since we live together", he said.

After another trip back to the car, Nika's phone rang and she picked it up when she saw it was John's number. "Hey Dad. Okay, I'll ask him", she replied.

"Dad wants to know if you want to see Public Enemies with my grandparents", she said.

"Oh, that gangster film? All right, I suppose it's appropriate", he replied.

"Most likely Grandpa wants to see it, he likes gangster films. Must be an Italian thing", she mused aloud.

They met with the rest of the family outside the AMC as John Sr. barely concealed his excitement. "I know you like gangster films, Grandpa", she teased.

"I know, I haven't seen a good one in years. Dillinger wasn't Italian, but it's still good", replied the older man.

When the movie finished, Nika noticed her father's grave expression and gave him a hug. "Dad, it was just a movie", she said.

"That woman ratted him out, that was a cowardly way to trap someone", he said angrily.

"She's right, Dillinger was a really criminal guy and maybe that was the way to trap him, but it was still kind of sucky. When we get back to LA, we can watch Japanese cinema at your place", said Josh.

"Thanks, Josh. That's why I prefer Japanese cinema, it's more ambiguous and open to interpretation", said John.

"This is going to be on us, you are all leaving tomorrow", said Gail as they sat down at the mall's Mediterranean Grill.

"Mom, you don't have to", John protested.

"Nonsense, it's our gift since you're all leaving us tomorrow. And please let me know when you arrive", said Gail as she handed them menus.

"I have not had pizza in so long, but carbs are bad for my system. Maybe it's for the best, it means I can't have junk food", said John as he looked at the menu.

"That's a good thing, people eat too much junk anyways. You're sticking to a healthy diet and you look and feel great", said Nika.

"You're right, I had enough junk food to last several lifetimes. But I am going to miss you guys", said John.

"We're going to Argentina, not Oz", Josh reminded him.

"I know, but this is the first time you guys are going on a vacation by yourselves", said John.

"Maybe you should take a vacation by yourself. We'll watch Chiara", said Josh.

"That does sound like a good idea, John. You're cooped up in the house with a cat and a housekeeper. You could use some time by yourself", said Gail.

"Maybe, when they come back", said John as the waiter poured them each a glass of Pellegrino.


	20. Chapter 19

"You have a good time and be safe in Argentina, you two", said Gail, embracing them both.

"We will, Grandma. And we'll take lots of pictures", said Nika.

"We will, Mrs. Frusciante. And maybe if we like it, you could come and see it for yourself", said Josh.

"I don't know, it's a long flight. But I want to see pictures", said Gail.

Josh took the bags and placed them inside the trunk of the Rav4, just as John burst out the door. "Nika, take care and be careful", he admonished.

Nika hugged her father as his long dark curls tickled her cheek. "We will, Dad. And we will not let you down", she whispered.

"Good, I'm worried because you're my only child. Just be safe", he said.

"We will, Dad", she replied.

John let go of his daughter and walked over to Josh, the two of them side by side nearly comical as John was several inches shorter and stockier than the younger man. "You better take care of my daughter, Josh", he warned.

"I will, John. I love that woman more than anything, I will protect her", he vowed.

John embraced him and clapped him on the back. "I believe you, Josh. I'm just concerned, she's my only child", he said.

"I know, and I'm an only child too. We will be careful", said Josh.

They got in the car and and Josh backed out of the driveway. The ride to JFK was pleasant and stress free as it was just before dawn and rush hour so there were few vehicles on the road. The Manhattan skyline was gently silhouetted against the dusky sky, their looming forms barely visible against the lightening sky. "I'm sure John didn't mean to freak out, but I understand why he's worried. Both of us are only children, and my parents are too old to have more kids. After me, Mom couldn't have any more kids", said Josh.

"And Dad is celibate and he might not be able to have any more children because of his health issues. This is possibly the craziest thing I've ever done", she said, shaking her head.

"Same here, Night Owl. But we are going to win", he vowed.

Josh dropped off the car at the rental desk and they took a shuttle bus towards the international arrivals terminal. Nika smiled sympathetically when he saw the long line for security. "You haven't flown out of New York on a commercial plane in a long time, since we drive across the country to see our families. Luckily we're in Business Class", she said.

The line inched forward as they showed their boarding passes and passports to a bored-looking TSA agent. Josh was relieved after going through the scanner and finding his sneakers, glad he wore clean socks since he didn't want anyone to see his pale, skinny feet. "It sucks, but we all have to go through them", she said.

"I'm glad I wore socks, nobody needs to see my big skinny feet", he joked.

Nika laughed as she put on her shoes. "You could get a pedicure", she teased.

Josh recoiled in mock-horror. "No, I'm not ending up with purple toenails", he said.

Nika gave him a hug. "I like your big skinny feet", she teased.

"Hah, and I like your cute purple toenails. But let's go find our flight", he said.

"It's Gate 17 in Terminal A, we got an hour. You've been to Buenos Aires, what is it like?", she asked.

"We've played there, at the Bombonera which is a soccer stadium. It's actually not that interesting, there aren't many old buildings left and nothing from Colonial times or even museums like in New York or LA. I hope we're not going to spend too much time there", said Josh.

"Maybe Antonio knows stuff to see", she suggested.

"Cool, I didn't have much time to explore since we were only there to play shows, then we did a show in Santiago", said Josh.

They got some tea from a kiosk and found seats in the waiting area. From outside the plate glass windows, the dawn cast its light over the airport and shone on the silvery and white surfaces of the planes parked outside the gate. The ant-like workers in their fluorescent orange and neon green vests loaded bags onto the conveyor belts while the sun's rays grew ever brighter with each passing second.

Josh sipped his tea and looked out the window. This was quite different from the band's usual chartered flights, reminding him of flying to New York as a kid to see relatives. Unlike waiting to board the band's charter flights, there was a real sense of anticipation instead of feeling one was headed to work. But this was not the familiar anticipation of going on a family holiday, but the anticipation of going somewhere different where he knew no one. He glanced over and saw Nika reading, the dawn light reflecting on her glasses. He reached into his carryon bag and took out Ian's book and continued reading. 

"American Airlines Flight 367 to Buenos Aires is preparing to board. Business Class passengers please line up", said the women at the front desk.

Josh tried not to feel self-conscious among all the people in suits, dressed as he was in his usual baggy black sweatpants and oversized t-shirt and black beanie. Nika gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they showed the woman their boarding passes and passports. "At least she didn't give us dirty looks", she said as they walked down the gate.

"I'm not wearing a suit unless it's a wedding or a funeral. I just want to be comfortable", said Josh.

He was relieved when they found their seats and was able to spread out his legs. "That's why Hugo got us Business Class seats, you couldn't fit into Economy Class", she laughed.

"Yeah, my tall skinny self couldn't fit into those seats", he agreed.

The plane gradually filled up with passengers as the couple took out their books and continued reading. They barely paid attention to the obligatory safety videos as they read, the same spiel on every flight. Within twenty minutes, the plane was ready for takeoff as it got the signal from air traffic control and accelerated down the runway before becoming airborne.

Josh kept on reading and was engrossed in the novel, making a mental note to check out more of Ian's books when he got home. He had a vague idea of Alexander the Great from high school but the book really made him and his times come to life. Josh could easily envision the magnificent palace in Babylon, the Hanging Gardens and the overall magnificence of the court through the pages, so vividly rendered as though in a movie. He paused for a moment and thought about find a good biography later on.

He saw that Nika had set aside her book and dozed so he put the blanket around her shoulders. Josh set aside the book and his eyelids grew sleepy as he drifted off to sleep...

Josh found himself walking along a rocky shoreline somewhere cold as he pulled the coat tighter around his his body. The skies above were a stormy tempest-tossed gray a shade lighter than the gun-metal gray water. It seemed as though this whole area was gray, the skies, the cold water, the rocky, gravelly beach. The scent of sea water surrounded him and the cold splash of the water occasionally hit his face, but it was not unpleasant. In face, it felt exhilarating and made him feel energized compared to being on a hot beach.

He looked around and saw snow-capped mountains to his left which reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Scandinavia above the Arctic Circle. The salty sea spray filled his throat with a salty tang but he liked it, far more earthy and primal than an LA beach. The only other living creatures were seagulls who squawked as they looked for food, feeling as though he was all alone.

He saw a woman in white approach, the sea breeze ruffling her curly black hair. At first he thought it was Nika and his heartbeat quickened, but her face was older and the lovely purplish-blue eyes were hard and cold as polished gemstones. Suddenly the woman dissolved into a mass of snakes as he woke up with a start...


	21. Chapter 20

"So you saw Mom as a Gorgon?", asked Nika in disbelief as the plane touched down at the airport in Buenos Aires.

"Sort of, except she was a mass of snakes and not just her hair. I'm not sure what that means, I'll have to brush up on my Bulfinch's", said Josh, shaking his head.

They waited until the rest of the passengers were gone and then left. They were able to quickly go through customs as the border patrol seemed more interested in going after other South Americans and Africans. "Ah verdad, you have seen our wonderful police in action", said Antonio Torres in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, our border guys would get sued for that", said Josh.

"Bienvenidos a Argentina, amigos. And try to keep a low profile, the police and officialdom like to take una mordita", said Antonio sardonically.

Antonio had been waiting for them past customs, holding a sign which read England. He was of average height and stocky with straight brown hair to his shoulders, wearing jeans and a black Metallica shirt under a heavy shearling coat. His most interesting feature were his almond shaped amber eyes, a vivid golden brown with burnt orange highlights that seemed to change colors as he laughed. "Amigos, necessitamos hablar Espanol. Otherwise you'll stick out like the gringos you are", he said.

"Si, puedo hablar Espanol pero tengo un accente Americano", replied Josh.

"Yo tambien, pero mi accente son Castellano", said Nika.

"Verdad, but once we go to Patagonia, people will just be glad you speak Spanish. We rest tonight and leave tomorrow. I don't like Buenos Aires or Portenos", said Antonio.

"Why not?", asked Josh as they went to get their bags.

"Because they are arrogant chupapollas, pardon my language. They go to Ushuaia for the polar cruises and think we're yokels, they complain a lot. The Europeans and other people from Argentina are much nicer", said Antonio.

They found their bags and followed Antonio to the parking lot where he opened the door of a black Chevy Silverado. "It's useful to have a pickup where I come from, it's too rugged for normal cars", he explained.

Antonio started the engine as Master of Puppets blared from the speakers. "Lo siento, but I normally don't have passengers", he apologized.

"It's your car, as long as it's not Bieber", laughed Josh.

"No, musica de ese chupapolla pequeno son malissimo", said Antonio in horror.

"We're staying outside the city so we can get a head start tomorrow. The traffic around Buenos Aires is horrible and I'm not getting stuck in it", said Antonio as he followed the signs for the highway going south.

The area around the airport and south of the city appeared to be one giant suburb of high-rise apartment buildings and towns of identical little boxy houses as they drove past. Their dullness was unrelieved by the overcast gray skies and steady drizzle of rain, so different from the sunny, summery skies in North America. "Even their winter sucks, it just rains. In Ushuaia, it snows a lot and it's ski season. We just had a big storm a week ago, got a good workout shoveling snow", said Antonio.

"I haven't seen snow in years, I've lived in LA too long", said Josh.

"Ah, you will see a lot of snow in Ushuaia. I love it, I've lived there my whole life and I can't imagine a place without snow", said Antonio.

"I hope it's not a huge amount, that's dangerous", said Nika dubiously.

"It depends on what you mean by a lot of snow. I'm used to a lot, I got snow tires anyway", said Antonio.

He drove southwards for an hour before turning off the exit for a town called La Plata. "We get a better head start tomorrow morning, and we'll be less conspicuous", Antonio said.

"Is Hugo going to meet us in Ushuaia?", asked Josh.

"Yes, he'll be staying at my house. People in Patagonia generally mind their own business, so tell people Hugo is my British cousin and they leave us alone. Many people in Ushuaia are of British descent, mostly English and Welsh. We aren't loud at all, except when we're drunk. My mother is Welsh, my middle name is Llewellyn", said Antonio.

Josh let out a snort before he composed himself. "Sorry, but I thought it sounded strange", he explained.

"Verdad, but there's a lot of Welsh people in Patagonia. They wanted to get far away from English people and be able to speak Welsh. I can speak some Welsh, it impresses girls", Antonio chuckled.

He parked in the lot of a small hotel as Josh helped her get out and took their bags. "You got good manners for a gringo", teased Antonio.

"Hah, Mom would kick my ass otherwise. But seriously, having manners should be just about being a decent person. And I like showing off to my girlfriend", Josh joked as Nika tried to look stern but her lips twitched in laughter.

"Josh, you don't have to show off", she chided.

Josh laughed as he took their bags inside. Antonio watched as they checked in and showed their passports, the bored-looking clerk handing them keys. "I stay here whenever I have business in the city, it's not as expensive plus they get a lot of non-tourists so the locks work", said Antonio.

"What?", asked Nika in surprise.

"Theft from hotel rooms is a big problem here, especially with tourists. Many hotel employees think tourists are rich and its okay to steal from them. That happened to people I know", said Antonio.

Their rooms were on the third floor overlooking the parking lot next to each other. Nika watched as Josh tested the locks by trying to slide a credit card through the locks, satisfied that it didn't open. "I saw it on Youtube, but the locks work", he said.

"Good, but Antonio said that. I need a shower", she declared.

"You must have been a mind reader, Night Owl", he teased.

Nika just laughed as she kissed him and they started undressing each other. After a shower, both felt much better as Josh called Antonio. "Are you for real, all right then", he said before hanging up. "He said people have dinner around 9", said Josh in horror.

"They do, it's a Latin thing. But text him to see if 8 is ok", said Nika.

Josh was relieved when Antonio replied back. "That's way too late, then you can't sleep", he said.

"Maybe in Ushuaia it's different. But we'll adjust, at least we're in the same time zone", she said.

Josh smiled gratefully at his girlfriend and hugged her. "You're a great traveling partner, Night Owl. In the meantime, we're going to learn to speak like Argentines", said as he turned on the TV.

Nika took out her volume of Aeschylus and began reading while Josh watched as soccer game between San Lazaro and Independiente. He lay sprawled out on the bed with pillows under his head and watched the game, paying careful attention to the announcers and how they spoke Spanish. Their Argentine Spanish accents sounded quite different from the Mexican and Castilian Spanish accents he was familiar with. At first the accent gave him trouble for its odd pronunciation and slang, but he started understanding as the game went on. "Nika, if I watch enough soccer, I'm going to sound like a native", he joked.

"Ha, and we'll attract less attention", she agreed before going back to the book.

Josh saw the text from Antonio and got up off the bed and as he let him know. There was a knock on the door and he let Antonio in as the Argentine man looked critically at him. "No offense, but you look like a gringo", he said.

Josh looked down at his baggy black sweatpants, red t-shirt and black blazer topped off by a black beanie. "I always dress like this", he protested.

"Oh well, you can pass yourself off as a Patagonian hick. But you really look like a gringo, or a yokel. Lucky we're not in Buenos Aires, Portenos are arrogant bastards", he said. Antonio himself wore jeans but with a buttoned-down black shirt and his dark hair was neatly combed with his face clean-shaven.

"I don't have anything else", I just packed for cold weather. I'm not a clothes guy", said Josh apologetically.

"That's all right, but now you know. And once we reach Ushuaia, it won't matter", said Antonio.

"And you look great as always, Night Owl", said Josh gallantly as Nika blushed. She wore a royal blue dress with a maxi skirt and long sleeves, the dress fitting her slim figure perfectly. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with a few loose curls around her shoulders, a chunky dark blue necklace around her slim throat.

"Si, ella son bella. Don't worry, I'm gay", said Antonio.

"Oh, okay. Is that going to be an issue where we're going?", asked Josh.

"No, everyone knows and my parents already have grandchildren via my sisters so I'm under no pressure. I'm single, though, the gay scene in Ushuaia is almost non-existent and it's the same throughout Patagonia", said Antonio as they went downstairs to the hotel restaurant.


	22. Chapter 21

Josh read the 47 Ronin on his phone and Hugo's words made complete sense. "Be patient, wait for the insect to fall into the trap", he mused aloud.

"Exactly, except the bug in question is my mother. I'm not quite sure how to feel about that", said Nika with a weak chuckle.

"I can see why, one doesn't need to be guilty of the Electra complex", said Josh.

"Except I'm not avenging Dad and Dad didn't sacrifice me to a goddess", she quipped.

"Agamemnon sacrificed Iphigenia, right? Didn't Artemis spare her?", asked Josh.

"Depends on the telling, some sources say that she was spared and had to serve as a temple priestess on an island where she would have to sacrifice all travelers. One of them was her brother, so she ran away with him", she explained.

"I like that second version better, Artemis doesn't sound like that much of a bitch. But what did that mean when I saw your mother as a Gorgon? Was she manipulative?", he asked.

"I didn't realize it as a kid, but she was. If I didn't perform as well as she wanted, she wouldn't let me dance or watch my favorite shows", she whispered.

"John showed me those videos, that was messed up. That's as bad as that Toddlers and Tiaras show, or those kiddie beauty pageants", he said in distaste.

"And the girls in the neighborhood used to pick on me afterwards", she added.

"You don't ever have to do that again, Night Owl", he vowed.

"But what if we have a kid who's a genius? That can be a real temptation", she said.

"Do you want to have kids?", he asked in surprise.

"It's a theoretical question, I never had the urge to have kids before but I suppose in the future we might have kids since we're together", she replied.

"I never thought about having kids either, I never had the feeling I'd ever be a dad. I suppose we'll have a kid in the future, but I never saw myself as a dad", said Josh.

"I want kids, since Dad is an only child and he ought to be a grandpa someday. And I'm sure your parents would like to have grandkids", she teased.

"I'm sure, but we'll have to wait and see. And we have to complete the mission first, I'd be concerned about you getting pregnant in the 1920's", said Josh.

"I have my birth control pills, at least three months worth", she reminded him.

Josh smiled in relief and hugged her. Although he had never seen himself as a father and was content to perform music and compose, the idea of being a father started to seem appealing. He looked over at Nika who went back to reading and mused that having a child with his girlfriend would give her the chance to make up for her odd childhood. The other members of the band had children, even Anthony, and he was the only one without kids. But he knew this would have to wait until they came back from Argentina.

Josh saved his spot in the book and got up from the bed. Nika glanced up at him as her eyes were reflected in the glasses as he went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and stripped down to his boxers before going back to the room. Nika glanced his way and a slow smile formed on her face. "Are you trying to distract me?", she teased.

"Maybe, but I'm actually warm. The hotel has the heat on and and there's no thermostat", he explained.

Nika nodded in understanding as she set the book aside. She had taken off the flimsy robe off her pajamas and wore just a think slip that seemed about as substantial as gossamer. "I'm hot too, and this must be a first", she teased.

Josh growled low in his throat at the playful tone in her voice as he joined her on the bed. "You know I can't resist this, Night Owl. You're growing wings", he murmured, leaning over to kiss her.

Nika sighed against his lips as they applied more pressure. Her lips parted under the pressure of his mouth and his tongue dueled with hers, his hand on her waist. His hand went under the hem of her slip and he chuckled against her lips when he felt she didn't have underwear. Josh broke the kiss and his lips turned up in a crooked grin as his brown eyes twinkled. "Bad girl, you know I like your naughty side", he laughed.

"I know, I like making my boyfriend all hot and bothered", she chuckled.

Josh groaned as he kissed her again, his hands moving under the hem of her slip. Nika moaned into the kiss as his long slim guitarist fingers gently rubbed her sensitive spot. "You like that, Night Owl?", he whispered.

Nika could only grown. Josh had an idea as he carefully withdrew his fingers. She growled with lust and watched as he got up and rummaged through her makeup bag. He took out a small handheld mirror and walked over to the bed. "I read about this online, just relax", he murmured.

Nika was curious as she looked down at the mirror. Josh lifted the hem of her slip and she blushed when she saw that she could see her vagina in the mirror. Josh gave her a reassuring smile and she watched as his long fingers slowly penetrated her body. Her breath came out in a gasp when she saw his fingers reflected in the mirror, the sight powerfully arousing. Josh could feel the little shivers go through her body and saw the pink blush on her cheeks as he continued to toy with her. "You've never seen anything like this before. I just read about this in a book on Kindle", he said.

Nika felt every little touch of his fingers on her aroused flesh as a little jolt of electricity, the sensation heightened by the mirror. The sight of his fingers inside her body excited her and a tingle of desire grew in her lower belly as she whimpered with desire.

Josh reluctantly removed his fingers and moaned when he saw her pink aroused flesh exposed to him. Nika watched as he removed his shorts and rejoined her on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him before gently pushing him back down on the bed. "Just relax, Josh", she teased.

Josh chuckled at how dominant she was. "Naughty Josh, be still", she chided.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving lower to plant kisses down his jawline and his throat. Josh moaned as she gently sucked on his throat, his pulse racing under her lips. Josh groaned louder when Nika kissed his nipples and trailed kisses on his chest, and lower still down his torso. His heart thumped in anticipation as she moved lower and he knew what she was going to do. Josh groaned her name when she began to suck on him, his hands tangled in her hair. His breath came out in a harsh gasp as she sucked on him, little beads of sweat forming along his hairline and threatening to spill down his face.

With great reluctance, Josh lifted her face and the sheer lust on his face turned his eyes to pure gold. "I need you right now, Night Owl", he growled.

Nika shivered at the intense desire on his face. Josh carefully laid her down on the bed and parted her legs as she whimpered with anticipation. She moaned when he entered her body and her arms went around his neck. Josh groaned in approval as he began to thrust into her body. He wanted to pound into her body from his lust but made himself go slower as she whimpered softly. Josh groaned at the sensation as he moved faster and tried to smile as she moaned in pleasure. Her legs went around his waist and growled in approval, as the sensation was intensified this way. Nika whimpered as she neared her peak and clung to him tightly as he continued thrusting into her body. She whimpered his name as her body shivered with ecstasy as Josh groaned and thrust one last time into her body. 

Josh pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "We distracted each other", he teased.

"But it was a great distraction, years ago I would have been upset. Good night, Josh", she whispered, turning off the light.


	23. Chapter 22

Antonio smiled knowingly when he saw them come downstairs the following morning for breakfast, hand in hand. Both of them had happy, flushed faces and Josh had a prominent hickey on his throat barely covered by his floppy brown hair. "Just don't be so obvious, you two. But seriously, this is a country where you can do a lot of PDA and people don't freak out", he teased.

"All right, I can get used to this", chuckled Josh.

Josh reached over and held her hand as Nika blushed. They entered the hotel's dining room and a few heads turned in their direction. They did make an attractive, striking couple as they were both tall and slim and dark-haired. "We are a lot less repressed people than Anglos, a man with a pretty girlfriend is always going to get attention. Just don't stand out too much as Americans. And you are picking up the Argentine accent", said Antonio.

"Si, by watching football games. By the time we reach Ushuaia, my accent should be on point", said Josh.

"Your accent is very good already, you don't sound like an American. But it sounds as though you have a Welsh Patagonian accent, my mother has that accent and with your looks, you could pass for a Welsh or British person", said Antonio.

"I always wanted to be British, especially since Nika is half-British", he chuckled.

"Pepere is half-Belgian, half-Polish and British by the grace of God", she quipped.

"Can I choose my new last name? I hate my last name", said Josh.

"Just for the trip. Why is that?", asked Antonio.

"It's long and hard to spell, plus people keep asking me if I'm related to the terrorist victim. He was my grandpa's cousin", said Josh.

"I see. Then what would you like to use?", he asked.

"Dashwood, since it's the name of the family from Sense and Sensibility. Plus Dashwood Books is a great bookstore in New York City", said Josh.

"I like it, Josh Dashwood", said Nika approvingly.

"And what about you?", Antonio asked Nika.

"Nicole de la Cruz, Nicole is my aunt and de la Cruz is the Spanish version of Lacroix", she replied.

"It makes sense, Lacroix, de la Cruz", agreed Josh.

"Good. When we meet Hugo, he will have your papers with those names. And no one can understand us when we talk Sol Duga business, we are still speaking Spanish but it sounds like we're talking about the weather", said Antonio as the couple looked amazed.

"That's a great idea, it doesn't attract attention", said Nika approvingly.

The trio had breakfast and went back to check out before loading up the truck. Nika quickly texted John before getting in the trick. "Now we are finally going to leave the tentacles of Buenos Aires, by tonight we enter Patagonia. We're staying in Viedma, it's a pleasant little place with views of the Atlantic. Remember the 47 Ronin, we are going to lull Zoe before arresting her", said Antonio.

"Except hopefully no one ends up committing seppuku. Do you think she recognized you?", asked Josh. 

"Us Sol Duga can tell when another member is near, Spidey Sense as it were. She knew a member was near but not which one. But that's only if we are wearing our rings, we wear them during the travel part, not all the time", Antonio explained.

"Has anyone gotten stuck in time?", asked Nika.

"Several have decided to stay behind, but Hugo has to approve. They can't do anything modern or become famous, they must keep a low profile. These are often single people who married a local or someone with no family, they don't want to be lonely. As long as you don't lose the rings, you will be fine", said Antonio.

Josh reached inside his sweatpants pocket and felt the little velvet box which held his ring, knowing Nika had hers in her makeup bag. The idea of being permanently stuck in 20's Argentina horrified him, making him more determined to catch Zoe. But the dream with Zoe as a Gorgon frightened and intrigued him. He hoped to get some real answers sooner than later. 

The further south they drove, the fewer towns and vehicles they saw. The broad grasslands of the Pampas gradually gave way to to rocky soil more suited to sheep and goats but the flocks were mostly far from the road because of the winter. The sky above was a dull pale gray threatening rain and there was a chill in the air, so very different from the cliché' image of sunny South America. "Patagonia is cold, it's polar in Ushuaia. The summers are mild but not hot, like English summers. I can't stand heat, I've lived in Ushuaia my whole life and I'm half-Welsh", said Antonio with a laugh.

"I get cold easily and always wear layers, and I'm from Los Angeles", said Josh, shaking his head.

"Your ancestors must have come from somewhere cold", said Antonio.

"Yeah, Mom's family is Irish and Dad's family is German Jewish", Josh replied.

"Figures, you have cold weather genes", agreed Antonio.

Josh felt a sudden chill go down his spine as he squirmed in his seat. "What happens....", he trailed off.

"Your families will be notified, since your parents don't know about us, they will be told you were killed in an accident", said Antonio.

Josh felt somber as they got out of the truck and headed towards the hotel. He vowed he was going to succeed and come back to their house in Los Angeles, marry Nika, have brilliant kids and make great music. "Don't worry, the majority of our missions are successful. But I must warn you, when we go to Ushuaia, I'm going to show you how to fire a gun. For self defense", said Antonio.

"What? Is that dangerous?"", he asked dubiously.

"Americans are weird about guns, they're either terrified of them or own too many. In rural Patagonia, many people have guns for self-defense. The Ushuaia police are competent but lazy, they are used to dealing with drunks and barfights. I have a pistol for self-defense and several hunting rifles. I have two .38 caliber pistols my brother gave me. Ushuaia back then was like a wild west town", said Antonio.

Nika frowned. "Dad would freak out, he's a pacifist", she said.

"Pacifism has it's uses, but not where we're going", said Antonio.


	24. Chapter 23

They checked into the hotel and went up to their rooms. Josh dropped their bags on the bed and went straight to the window, lifting up the glass. The window looked out onto the Atlantic just as the sun was beginning to set, the sky dark blue on top turning orange as the massive sun sat like an orange wedge on the water. The sun's dying rays reflected on the water with only a few fishing boats bobbing on the surface as they headed for the harbor.

"It's gorgeous, I've never seen anything like this", said Nika.

Josh nodded at his girlfriend's words as they watched the sunset for a few minutes. He went to get his phone and took a picture of the sunset and sent it to his parents. "I love LA but there's no sunsets like this", he murmured.

Nika nodded in agreement as she took a few pictures to send to John. "Too bad Dad isn't here, he would have really loved to go on one of these missions. But his health is not the best and medical care may be hard to come by", she agreed.

Josh's phone buzzed and he saw the text from Kathleen. "Mom loves the pics, she wants to see more", he said.

"Tomorrow we have to get back on the road, we can't linger. It would be wonderful to see more of the country", said Nika ruefully.

"Hah, me too. But I really want to take pictures to show Mom and Dad, since they refuse to go anywhere", said Josh with a laugh.

The couple stood by the window watching the sunset for a few moments. By tiny degrees, the sun set lower into the ocean as the reflection of the sunset grew larger and a deeper orange and the sky grew darker. "I want to see more sunsets, there's too much smog in LA", said Josh.

The moment was interrupted as Josh's phone buzzed. He saw the text from Antonio and showed it to Nika before replying back. "He wanted to know if want to go on a cruise around Tierra del Fuego when we get to Ushuaia", he said.

"Okay, it's certainly different", she agreed.

Josh nodded and sent a reply back. He looked up from his phone and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the Gorgon's head staring back at him from the window. Nika immediately yanked his arm so they both fell on the floor as he shook in fright and fear. She held him close and stroked his hair as he trembled, his breathing coming in harsh gasps. An idea came to her as she crawled on the floor and found her makeup bag, opening it up to take out her hand-held mirror. She used the reflection from the mirror to see the Gorgon was gone before going back to Josh. "It's gone, you can look up", she whispered.

Josh slowly lifted his head and reached out for her hand, his hands shaking as she helped get up off the floor. "What the fuck? How the fuck did that get in the room?", he stammered.

"I don't know, but how do you feel? Physically?", she asked.

Josh was still shaking as she led him to the bed and made him lay down. "I'm trembling really bad, like when I was a kid and saw Chucky in Child's Play. But that was a Gorgon, I've read enough mythology. But they're not real", he muttered.

"Just weeks ago, you didn't think time travel was real. But now you know it is, Gorgons could be real too, but how do you feel?", she asked.

Josh felt his heartbeat and breathing slowly go back to normal. "I'm feeling better now, I must have been seriously freaked out but I know not to look at it. I don't have a shield like Perseus", he chuckled weakly.

"I do have a mirror, if that counts. Maybe you should get one, it's just a little mirror I use to apply my makeup.

"Yeah, we'll stop at a drugstore", he agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Nika peered through the keyhole to see it was Antonio. "Josh, are you all right?", he asked.

"I saw a Gorgon in the window, Nika grabbed me and made me get down on the floor", he replied.

"Aye Dios Mio. Then we must be more careful, the Sol Hafn harness these creatures to scare us. So we will order room service and avoid anything that catches attention", said Antonio.

"I'm not wearing the ring, and I'm not even a real member", Josh protested.

"But Nika is both a Lacroix and a Torres. The Gorgon might have been targeting you to frighten her, but she won't be frightened", said Antonio.

Nika felt the ice-cold finger of fear go down her back as she shivered. The idea of anyone trying to get her by hurting Josh made her blood run cold, then slowly anger grew in her as it threatened to crest like a wave. Josh saw her eyes flash with tell-tale purple lights and hugged her. "You have every right to be angry, Night Owl. We'll face this together, and we will win", he vowed.


	25. Chapter 24

The next few days the group tried to stay under the radar as they headed south towards Ushuaia. Each night they stayed at simple hotels on the highway and ordered room service, the group never leaving the rooms and keeping a low profile. The scenery grew more rocky and barren and the weather colder as they made their way southwards through Patagonia. The dark blue of the Atlantic to the east was their constant companion as they moved south, the cold, massive ocean an enormous expanse of dark blue-gray water surmounted by heavy gray clouds. Towns were few and far in between, much of the area given over to enormous sheep farms. The whole area reminded Josh and Nika of the Great Plains, except for the Atlantic. 

"It is very different than what gringos think of as South America, but I love it here. I hate the heat, I hate the warmth. If I had to go up to Buenos Aires, I get hot", said Antonio as they approached the Rio Gallegos city limits.

"I get cold all the time, and I'm from California. How much does it snow here?", asked Josh.

"Depends, we just got a big storm last week because of an Antarctic polar vortex. Our snow is small and steady most of the time, we get a lot of cold rain. Summer is around 20, 25 C, think about 50 F with rain. I love it, the heat makes me lazy. The cold is brisk and invigorating", said Antonio happily.

"I've lived in southern California my whole life and have never seen snow in the winter, except in New York while visiting relatives. But not like this", said Nika. 

The bustling port city in the far south of Patagonia was still covered in a mantle of white from the last snow. The cold temperatures hovered around 30 or so degrees since last week so the new snow had not yet turned to slush, retaining its white color with only the snow near the streets turning gray. Under medium gray skies, the city seemed a combination of dull modern buildings surrounding its busy port as they gray and off-white stone monoliths were softened slightly by the fog. "This looks like Seattle", said Josh.

"I suppose, I've never been to the US. The province has a lot of oil and coal, but the money goes to the greedy Porteno bastards screwing up the country. People down here don't like Portenos, lucky none of us are", said Antonio with a dry chuckle.

"I'm starting to pick up the accent, do I sound like a Porteno?", asked Josh.

"A bit, but your accent sounds like a Welsh Argentine who might have spent time in the city. If anyone asks, you're Welsh Argentine, Senor Dashwood", laughed Antonio.

"I'm going to miss my new name, I hate my real last name so bad but I can't get it changed since it would hurt Dad. He'd think I was ashamed of my Jewish heritage", said Josh.

"Are you?", asked Nika.

"No, but my family isn't religious at all. The Klinghoffers are barely Jewish, they rarely go to a synagogue except for weddings or funerals. We celebrate Christmas and my Dad eats pork, so it's a stretch to call any of us Jewish. Especially since it's my dad who's Jewish and not my mom, if it's through Mom then I'd be Jewish automatically. Anyways, I'm not at all religious and don't go to any house of worship unless it's for a wedding", said Josh with a shrug.

"If we have kids, what religion do you want them raised in?", asked Nika when they entered the room.

"I don't know, I wasn't raised in any faith tradition. I guess they'll choose when they get older, like John who converted to Buddhism", he mused aloud.

"That makes sense, since neither of us is religious. I remember when you were borrowing Buddhist books from Dad, what happened with that?", she asked.

"I tried to make sense of them and do some of the meditation, but my mind is on hyperdrive and I couldn't get it to go blank. I still have that problem, my mind is never still and I keep coming up with ideas for songs but have a lot of unfinished ideas", he said ruefully.

"You could release a solo album", she suggested.

"Yeah, I could write and play all the instruments. It could be a real challenge, but a fun one. Maybe I can get John to produce it", Josh mused aloud.

"You could try that, and self-release it. A lot of Dad's stuff is only found on his website, just set up a PayPal account", said Nika.

"But would anyone buy it?", he asked dubiously.

Nika hugged him from behind and he leaned back against her. "Don't sell yourself short, Josh. You play all these instruments well, write great songs and have a terrific voice. You are an amazingly talented guy, Josh", she said.

Josh chuckled and gently slid her arms off his torso, turning around and kissing the tip of her nose. "Thanks for the encouraging words, Night Owl. I used to be the one encouraging you, now the tables are turned", he said.

"Remember when I was ten and ran away, you found me at your parents' house", she teased.

"Yeah, my parents wanted to call John immediately but I had them wait a few days until you calmed down. I thought John was going to kill me, but he was just glad you were safe", said Josh with an amused chuckle.

"I remember looking up Klinghoffers in the phone book, and found the right one", said Nika with a laugh.

"Me too, I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to my future girlfriend", he joked.


	26. Chapter 25

Josh reluctantly let her go and walked over to the window. The sky was overcast and the color was a medium-grayish white with delicate snow flurries slowly swirling down to the ground. The rooftops had a thin covering of snow which appeared to have the substance of gossamer as the thin white film covered the concrete, adding a layer of white to the old snow turning to slush. He opened the window and relished the feel of the cold, bracing air as it ruffled his hair and stung his cheeks. A few snow flakes fell on his hair and he waited until his head was covered with flurries before pulling his head away.

Nika giggled when she saw her boyfriend's hair full of snowflakes. She took some quick pics on her phone before the tiny flakes in his brown hair melted. "Do you want me to send them to your parents?", she asked.

"Yeah, I did the same thing when I was a kid visiting relatives in New York for the holidays. I ran outside without my hat when it was snowing and got snow in my hair, I loved it. We could go up to the Sierras for the winter, but I can't ski. Maybe we'll visit our New York families instead", he mused aloud.

"Yes, since we were both busy last winter", she agreed.

Nika's phone went off with a text from Kathleen. "Your mom says you look cute", she laughed.

"I did, now it's all melted", said Josh ruefully. He went into the bathroom and emerged with a towel as he dried his hair, the brown mass sticking up at funny angles and shiny from being damp.

Nika chuckled and took the towel from him as she used her fingers to smooth out his hair. The simple homey touch made a jolt of desire go through him as each little touch of her fingertips felt like a prick of static. With a low growl, Josh put his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely. Nika moaned against his lips as she deepened the kiss and her lips parted under his. Josh groaned in approval as they continued to make out, his hands moving under her shirt to rest on the warm skin of her flat stomach.

There was a knock on the door and the couple jumped apart before Josh went to get the door. Antonio smiled knowingly when he saw their flushed faces. "Ah, lo siento. I was going to ask if you wanted to see a film, there's a really good art house cinema here. Don't worry, we'll be in the dark", he added.

"All right, it's something different", said Josh with a shrug.

Nika helped him smooth down his hair again and carefully placed the beanie on his head. "So far, no one's recognized you", she said.

"I'm just the new guy, the others are more easily recognizable", he replied.

"You are not just the new guy, you've replaced Dad in the band. But seriously, you are a brilliant musician and should be proud of yourself. Don't ever say that", she chided.

"Thank you so much, Night Owl", he said, hugging her.

The trio left the hotel wearing heavy winter coats, wool hats and furry boots. The flurries still tumbled to the ground from the grayish-white sky and fell on the pavement to form a delicate crust that crumbled under their boots, the air cold but not unpleasant. Just down the street from the hotel was a small, old-fashioned movie theater with posters mounted behind glass frames and a neon marquee whose pink and green lights added color to the gray and white surroundings.

Antonio bought three tickets and led them inside as the young usher on duty ripped them tickets in half. "This place has a lot of vintage films, it will be a good idea how it will be later", he explained.

The theater itself only had two screening rooms with about a hundred seats each, the dim lights revealing that it was three-quarters full with what appeared to be local hipsters and college students. The trio found seats near the back away from the others as the projector clicked each time a new image flickered on the screen. It was not an unpleasant sound as it felt strangely comforting compared to the soundlessness of a digital projector.

There were a few vintage ads which were amusing because of their outdated cheesiness and over-the-top good nature with sexy women in ruffled dresses. After that came a Mickey Mouse cartoon dubbed into Argentine Spanish. The sight of Mickey and Minnie speaking with Porteno accents made them suppress their laughter since the other audience members took it in stride.

Josh wheezed as he tried not to laugh out loud, Mickey and Minnie speaking in their familiar squeaky voices but in Spanish extremely funny. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together as Nika gently squeezed his hand softly and kissed his cheek. After the cartoon the movie finally started, what appeared to be some sort of a musical involving tango dancers.

The film was a brightly-colored musical set in turn-of-the-century Buenos Aires, prettied up and stylized to be a lot cleaner than reality. A famous tango dancer had a girlfriend from a rich family who didn't like him. They forbade him from dating her and his jealous partner seduced him, making his girlfriend jealous. Much of the movie was sent having the tango dancer trying to win his girlfriend back, which culminated when she went to his concert and the couple danced a passionate tango, to his partner's disgust.

"That looks like one of the musicals my grandma watches on TCM", said Josh when the movie ended.

"I agree, it was fun and a good way to spend an afternoon. I was expecting some weird art-house film", said Nika.

"No, only Portenos like those. They're just pretentious garbage, or just porn", said Antonio dismissively.

"Like that Nymphomaniac film", said Nika in distaste.

"That dumb thing? I was very disappointed when I saw it, it's just pretentious crap", said Josh.

It snowed a bit heavier as they walked back to the hotel. "My truck can go in the snow, the weather people say it'll stop tonight. Last week was worse", said Antonio.

Josh was sad to be back inside the warmth of the hotel, the bracing cold refreshing and invigorating. He felt more energized here in the cold than in the languid warmth and perpetual sun of southern California, the grayish-white sky and snow far better than the heat and smog of LA. "Josh, do you like it here?", asked Nika.

"Yes, I love the cold and snow. But I was born and raised in LA, the band and all my musical friends live here. If I moved somewhere else, I'd have to start all over again. Maybe we should go to the Sierras in the winter, just for the snow", he said.

Nika understood, having seen his eyes light up when he saw the snow and him sticking his head out the window like a little child. "We should, having all summer gets boring. But we have to do this first", she said.

"I know, Night Owl", he replied as he took off his coat.


	27. Chapter 26

Josh opened the window and watched mesmerized as snow continued to fall over the city. The sky was black with the snow providing a vivid contrast, the stars and moon visible through the snow and in the distance he could see the silhouettes of massive ships in the harbor, their outlines barely visible but for their gigantic outlines. "Josh, you're going to catch a chill", Nika chided.

"I'm fine, but I love this view", he replied. Nevertheless, he leaned back and closed the window. Nika was watching an Argentine soap opera and she looked on in wide-eyed horror at the cheesy, over-the top melodrama.

"These are horrible, my ex-girlfriend's grandma watched these", said Josh in dismay.

"I'm trying to get a handle on the accent, mine is a Castilian Spanish accent. It was either this or soccer", she said.

Josh joined her on the bed and soon they were giggling like children at the cheesy soap opera. The couple onscreen starting making out while saxophone music blared in the background, the two of them laughing hysterically. "This sucks so bad! Change the channel", howled Josh.

Nika stopped giggling long enough to change the channel as a soccer show came onscreen. "Thanks, that was horrible", he said.

"I normally wouldn't watch that but I don't like soccer, I'm not a sports person. Unlike a certain boyfriend of mine", she teased.

"Hah, I do like my sports. Soccer isn't my thing, but us Americans aren't really soccer people. But that is the big thing h ere, maybe I should watch some Galaxy games when we get home", he mused aloud.

"Or European soccer, a lot of the cable channels have them", she said.

"Okay, I like to try new things. But the rules are similar enough to hockey so that I understand it", he said.

josh laid back on the bed and watched the highlight show while Nika leaned against him. His arm went around her waist and her long curly hair tickled his cheek as he breathed in the subtle scent of her lilac shampoo, his lips grazing her cheek. The tender moment was ruined when the announcer shouted when a goal was scored as Josh scowled. "This is stupid", he muttered as he changed the channel.

Josh flipped through the channels until they came to a documentary on the wildlife of Tierra del Fuego. The images of penguins and other Antarctic wildlife fascinated him, but what really astonished him was the dark sky with the borealis, the vivid green and blue streaks brighter than their northern counterparts. 'I so want to see that", he murmured.

"We will, that looks amazing. But it's going to be really dark with hardly any sunlight. Are you sure you want to see that?", she asked.

"I saw the Midnight sun in Iceland, this will be the opposite. The midnight sun was amazing to look at, I'd never a sky so red before. And it's weird to try and sleep when it's so bright outside. I just passed out from exhaustion. I'm looking forward to seeing the borealis, I'm going to take lots of pictures and show Mom and Dad", said Josh eagerly.

Nika nodded in understanding as she watched the borealis dance onscreen. The vibrant, brilliant colored lights looked so eerie and beautiful under the polar skies, unlike the dull gray skies during the day here in southern Patagonia. Suddenly she had an image of being in a cold, snowy place as the borealis pulsed and danced overhead. She was outside in the cold as snow swirled around her and penetrated her clothes, her feet trudging along through the heavy white mass.

The vision was so vivid and intense she cried out in fear. Josh immediately pulled her into his arms and held her until she calmed down. "Nika, what happened?", he asked softly. 

She took a deep breath and told him of her vision. "Whoa, but why? Unless something made you run away. Nika, if you met your mom, what would you want more from her than anything?", he asked.

"I wanted her to be proud of me, but she never gave me any compliments, just criticism. If she said she was proud of me, I'd lose it", she whispered.

"Would you betray us?", he asked softly.

Nika burst into tears as Josh held her. "I don't know, I just wanted her to be proud of me, to say nice things. But she was always critical, never said anything nice", she whispered hoarsely.

Josh held her close as silent sobs shook her body. Red-hot anger surged through him and he thought that if he ever saw that woman, he would throttle her. "Relax, Nika. Your mother was an awful person, you are a brilliant, beautiful, talented woman. Don't let her win, that's what she wants. Don't let her win", he hissed.

Nika felt his big hands on her shoulders as he held her tight. The intensity in his brown eyes turned them to a vivid gold as she flinched in fear. Josh cursed softly under his breath at the fear in her blue eyes, which were now a dull dark blue which reminded him of button eyes on a doll. "Nika, I will never hurt you. Don't listen to your mother, she's trying to hurt you", he murmured.

Nika took a deep breath. "She's like a siren, she was so beautiful and when she was nice to me, it felt like a sunbeam shining on me. But it was so rare, she said quietly.

"She was manipulating you, Night Owl. I've read a lot of psychology books, your mom is a narcissist. Any crumb of praise she threw your way, you ate it up", he said.

"I don't know what to do if I saw her. Maybe it would be best if Hugo zapped her", she chuckled weakly.

"That's the spirit, be strong", he said.

"I'll try", she whispered.

"Resist temptation, don't give in. Don't be tempted, be strong. Be Frodo, throw the ring into Mount Doom", he said.

"I didn't know you were into Lord of the Rings", she teased.

"Hah, I've seen the films on TV. But seriously, even if Frodo did succumb momentarily, Gollum got greedy and bit off his finger, then fell into Mount Doom. But think of yourself as Frodo, he was a Hobbit who brought down Sauron. But he almost gave in, don't give in", he whispered fiercely.


End file.
